Lost, Found and Lost Again
by BloodyTink
Summary: Sequel to Lost to Us. Submissions are closed
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is the squeal to my other OC Lost story, Lost to Us. I'm writing this in honor of season five. This is the form I want the characters in. Have fun.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Group: (Survivors, Passengers of Ajira Airways, Flight 316, Others, you name it)

Past:

If they're a passenger of Flight 316 reason why they were on the plane:

If they're an Other reason for being on the island:

Family:

Occupation:

Skills/Interest: (what are they're talents, what are they into)

Love Interest:

Extras: (anything else you want to add)


	2. Q & A

Okay. I've been getting emails from you guys asking me some questions about the squeal I'm about to write.

The following characters will be back:

_-Ali Raymond by MissDiNozzo_

_-Natalie Reede by MissDiNozzo_

_-Brad Donegen by Golden-by Black Dragon_

_-Ari Black by boromirluv_

_-Megan Weston by Charlotte Lewis_

_-Virgie Amit by BloodyTink (me)_

I want you guys to submit these guys again, in case no one knows these characters already and add some changes that you think that would work into the squeal based off season five. And in case you were wondering, yes, you can submit more than one characters.

This is the form again with a few things I forgot to add:

Full Name (nicknames if they have any):

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Group (Survivors, Passengers of Ajira Airways Flight 316, Others, Oceanic 11, you name it):

Past:

If they're a passenger of Flight 316 reason why they were on the plane:

If they're an Other reason for being on the island:

If they're an survivor where were they when the island moved/freighter blew up:

If they're one of the Oceanic 11 what happened after they were rescued:

Family:

Occupation:

Skills/Interest (what are they're talents, what are they into):

Love Interest (if there is any):

Extras (anything else you want to add):

I hope this clear things up for you guys. Now get to it, so I can start writing. Have fun!


	3. Accepted OC

Hey guys!

Thanks for the characters. There's some really good ones. These are the ones I've picked.

_Katherine Williams by Charlotte Lewis_

_Shawn "Nero" by Dr Stu Gotz_

_Veronika Acosta by HeroineInducedPanic_

MissDiNozzo emailed me another character that I thought would be addition to the story.

Name: Sean Smith-Reede

Age: 16

Appearance: Has kinda light brownish colored hair, shaggy. Has greenish colored eyes, is 5'6. He's really fit because he play's sports a lot. He usually wears brand clothing such as A&F and stuff like that.

Personality: He's always there when people need him. Which is why he was upset when Natalie's plane crashed, because he wasn't there when she needed him the most. He never usually lets things get him down, unless it's a damn good reason. He doesn't like to show his true emotions to people other then his family.

Group (Survivors, Passengers of Flight 316, Others, you name it): Natalie's brother, so probably Flight 316.

Past: Was born in London, England on September 29, 1992. His mother, Terri, died when he was 2 and a half, of a gunshot wound to the head. It was dismissed as a homicide, and her being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sean never really knew much about his mom, except she never really stopped loving him. According to a letter he had been given by a family friend, his mother was very kind, and thought very rarely of herself. Sean, and his father had moved to Toronto, Ontario a few months later with his half-sister Lexi. When Sean was 5, his father married a woman named Jessica, who had a daughter a year younger then him. He always had a hard time when he was little, because of bullies. But when he finally hit high school, he was tall, muscular, and much more mature then his childhood bullies. One day, Natalie came home and said her mom's death was set up by her father. Together they searched their father's closet to see if there was anything in there that would point to the death of his mother. He found an old journal saying that he knew exactly how he could kill her, and he freaked out, deciding that he would help Natalie kill him and his evil half-sister, and that he would go back to the island with her.

If they're a passenger of Flight 316 reason why they were on the plane: He was traveling with Natalie.

Family: His father Harvey, half-sister Lexi, and half-sister Natalie.

Occupation: Student

Skills/Interest: He can run fast and is very strong. He loves basketball and soccer.

Love Interest: nobody.

Extras: Has a terrible vendetta against Widmore, for paying off Harvey to kill his and Natalie's mother.

This one is mine.

Name: Grace Amit

Age: 16

Appearance: Filipino-American. She's 5'5 with long wavy black hair, brown eyes. She blushes easily.

Personality: She's very shy and doesn't have many friends. Once she starts to open up she's fun to be around. Grace can be very unsure of herself at times, but she's there for her friends when it really counts.

Group (survivors, passenger Flight 316, Others, you name it): Flight 316

Past: Grace lives in San Diego, California. She is the youngest of four: two brothers (Jeric and Josh, twins) and one sister (Virgie). Her father left when she was only two and doesn't remember him. Grace looked up to her sister and wished she was more like her. Grace and Virgie were very close. When she heard about the Flight 815 crashing she was heartbroken. After that she started having dreams about an island, polar bears, a smoke monster and people she's never met. One day she gets something in the mail. It's a necklace with a letter that said "Your sister is alive." Then she sets out to find out what happened to her sister.

If they're a passenger of Flight 316 reason why they were on the island: She wants to know what happened to her sister.

Family: Mother: Laurie. Father: Benny (location unknown) Brothers: Jeric and Josh. Sister: Virgie.

Occupation: Student

Skills/Interest: She loves animals. She wants to be a vet after she graduates and can identify any animal just by first glance. She can also speak Tagalong.

Love Interest: no one.

Extras: She can't stand the sight of blood.

I'm gonna post the first official chapter either later on today or tomorrow at the most. I need more characters, especially male characters. Thanks for the help you guys. Love ya!


	4. Where do we go from here?

Chapter 1 Where do we go from here?

Katherine Williams stood on the beach of the survivors' camp watching the freighter go up in smoke. Everyone started panicking. The freighter was there one chance at rescue and now it was gone. Katherine felt sorry for the other survivors. They had their hearts set on going home. She was probably one of the few people who didn't want to leave. Because despite everything that's happened to them, she actually felt safe on the island.

_Katherine arrived home to her apartment. She had a long day at work and just wanted to take a nice hot bath. She notice that the door was unlocked. Katherine slowly opened the door. She could hear someone in the apartment and she quickly reached into her purse where she kept her gun. A figure jumps up in front of him and without thinking she fired her gun, shooting him in the chest. Katherine kneeled down to see who it was and she nearly screamed._

_It was Warren, her fiancé!_

_Katherine took a better look at apartment and saw that Warren set up a candle lit dinner for two. She walks over to the table and saw an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and pulled out two tickets to Australia._

_Oh my god!_

_Warren said he wanted take her away for a couple of weeks because he thought she was working to hard. Katherine had to think fast. Someone was bound to have heard her fire the gun. Katherine kneeled down next to Warren and kissed his forehead._

"_I'm sorry honey. I love you" she whispered._

_Without another word she runs out of the apartment._

Suddenly everyone starts to hear a buzzing sound. It starts to get louder and louder until a bright light fills the sky. And as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"What the hell was that" Katherine asked Charlotte, one of the people from the freighter.

"I have no idea" Charlotte answered.

"Hey! What happened to the camp" Miles asked.

She turned around to see what he was talking. Sure enough, the camp was gone. No tents. No kitchen. Nothing. It was just gone. Soon a shirtless Sawyer arrived with Juliet and Virgie.

"Virgie!" Miles cried out.

He ran over to her and threw his arm around her. Virgie was surprised by this show of affection but she returned the hug.

"Are you okay" Miles asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm a little wet but I'm fine. What's going on" she asked.

"The camp's gone" Katherine answered.

"What do you mean gone" Juliet asked.

"It's not gone" a voice answered.

They turned to see Dan. She remembered that he left on the zodiac to take a group of people to the boat. He must have been in the middle when it exploded and decided to turn back. Charlotte runs up and hugs him.

"Who the hell are you" Sawyer demanded.

"That's Dan. He's our physicist" Miles explained.

That got Virgie's attention. This was the man Christian told her about, the one that was suppose to help them.

"Daniel Faraday" Virgie declared.

Dan turned his attention to Virgie and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Laurie" he asked surprised.

_Why did he call her Laurie, she wondered._

"Her name is Virgie. Now can you please explain to us, why our camp is gone" Katherine asked Dan.

Dan looked at her and the others, waiting for an explanation.

"Your camp isn't gone. It hasn't been built yet" Daniel explained.

**The mainland 2007**

Natalie and Ben arrive at the funeral parlor to see a depressed Jack staring of the body of the late John Locke. It looked like Jack has been drinking. In all the time that Natalie has known him, she's never seen Jack so depressed and lost.

"Hello Jack" Ben said.

Jack is startled almost off his balance by his voice.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" Ben apologized.

Jack looked over at Natalie standing next to Ben.

"Natalie? Is that you" Jack asked confused.

"Hi Jack" Natalie gave a little wave. "It's been a while."

"You cut your hair. You look nice."

"Thanks. You grew a beard. You look like shit" Natalie pointed out.

Jack let out a hollow and bitter laugh. "Thanks." Then he becomes serious. "What are you doing here with Ben?"

"Ben says he knows how to get back to the island" Natalie said.

Jack looks Ben suspiciously at him. Even though he was looking at him with distrust Natalie could tell he was all ears.

"Can you really send us back" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes. And we need to do it together. All of us" Ben said.

**The Island**

Sawyer, Juliet, Charlotte, Katherine, Dan, Miles and Virgie walked through the jungle. Sawyer and Juliet were a leading the small group to the hatch, or what was left of the hatch. Dan said they were dislodged us from time. Apparently it had something to do with whatever Ben did, that's why the sky keeps lighting up. Katherine couldn't figure the man out. She never really talked to the man before. Dan kept looking over his shoulder to look over at Virgie, who was talking to Miles.

"Why do you keep doing that" Katherine asked him.

Dan turned his attention to her.

"Excuse me" he asked.

"Why do you keep staring at Virgie" Katherine demanded.

"I wasn't staring" he protested.

"Yeah, you were. You better quit it before your girlfriend gets jealous."

Katherine points to Charlotte who was up front with Sawyer and Juliet.

"Oh! Charlotte's not…we're not together" Dan assured her.

"So you mind telling me why you're interested in my friend back there" Katherine asked.

Dan doesn't answer but goes back and stares at Virgie again.

"He's doing it again. Is he always this…strange" Virgie asked Miles.

"Pretty much. But this is the first time I've seen him stare at a woman other than Charlotte. I swear if he stares at you one more time I'm gonna put my foot up his ass" Miles announced.

This was a side of Miles she's never seen before. He seemed very protective of her. It was actually kind of sweet.

Finally they reached the hatch, which was now a big hole in the ground. None of them were sure what to expect. All they could do now was wait.

**Mainland**

Sean was sitting in the motel room he was sharing with Megan. It's been hours since he said good-bye to Natalie. He didn't like being separate from his sister. Megan stepped out to grab a pizza for dinner. She told him not to open the door for anyone, unless it was her.

He heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole to see it was Megan. He opened the door and let her in.

"Hey. I hope you like pineapple pizza" she said, setting it on the table.

"I do. Thanks" he said, grabbing a slice.

Megan couldn't help but smile at the young man. Sean reminded her of Karl, when he would eat. Karl's stomach was like a bottomless pit.

"So when do we meet up with Ben and Natalie again" Sean asked Megan.

"After they convince the others to return to the island. It shouldn't be long now" Megan answered.

"Do you really think they will though? I mean, Natalie's told me the stories about how Ben can be…" Sean said, trying to find the words.

"It's all right, Sean. I know how my husband can be. And if anyone can convince them, it's Ben" Megan assured him.

**The island**

Sawyer and his group returned to the beach after the trip to the hatch was a bust. It was already dark and they were trying to start a fire. Miles was out finding food for dinner. Katherine and Virgie were sitting by the water.

"Time travel. That is weird, even for the island" Katherine said.

"I know" Virgie agreed.

They heard one of the survivors, Neil, complaining about not having food and fire. It looked like he was about to start something with Sawyer.

"Looks like Neil is about to get his ass kicked" Virgie said.

"I'll go save him" Katherine assured her.

As soon as Katherine left, Dan took her place. Okay, this guy was starting to creep her out.

"Hi there" Dan said.

"Um, hi" Virgie said unsure.

"It's Virgie, right? I was wondering if I could ask you something" Dan said.

"Okay."

"Have we met" Dan asked.

"What" Virgie asked confused.

"It's just I know I've seen your face somewhere. I just can't quite place it" Dan said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen you before in my life" Virgie said.

"Okay, here's another question. Have you ever been to the island before" Dan asked.

"Of course not! What makes you think that" Virgie demanded.

Before he could ask anything more, Miles showed up with a dead boar. She runs over to him, not wanting to be around Dan anymore. Now that they had food, all they needed was fire. Suddenly Neil was hit with a chest with a flaming fire and before they knew it, it was raining flaming arrows.

"RUN!" Sawyer shouted.

Soon everyone was running for their lives, trying not to get hit.

"Split up! Head for the creek" Sawyer shouted, leading Juliet away from the flames.

Virgie tripped and fell.

"Virgie!" Katherine shouted.

She ran and helped her friend up.

"Come on, let's go!" she told her.

Virgie and Katherine ran until they couldn't anymore. They found themselves alone in a clearing. They stopped to try and caught their breaths.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Virgie moaned.

"Are you all right" Katherine asked her.

"I think so" Virgie assured her.

"What just happened? Who attacked us?"

"I don't know! I was to busy running for my life!"

"Okay. Let's calm down. Sawyer said to meet at the creek, so we better get going" Katherine reasoned.

Virgie nodded.

They only took five steps when a man appears out of nowhere and grabs Katherine from behind.

"Aah!" Katherine yelled.

"Katherine!" Virgie cried out.

She was about to help but another man appears and he grabs her as well.

"Get off me!" Katherine yelled, trying to break free.

"Stop struggling or we'll kill you both" the man that held Katherine ordered.

The man pulled out a gun on Katherine and while the other man held a knife to Virgie's throat. They knew they were beat and did what they said.

"What are you doing on our island" the man with the gun, demanded.

**Preview:**

"Are you ready to start your new life on the island" Megan asked Sean.

"I'm ready" he answers.

Katherine and Virgie running through the jungle.

Katherine being saved by a woman with dark brown hair.

"Who are you" she asked.

"I'm Veronika."

Grace visiting Kate in jail. She bangs on the glass.

"Where is she?! Where's my sister?!" Grace yelled.

Virgie with a bow and arrow.

Brad leaving in a hurry with Rosie.

"No one is taking my daughter from me" Brad said strongly.


	5. Runaway

Chapter 2 Runaway

Other accepted OC

_-Mira McLeod by Forsaken Dreamt_

_-Mark McLeod by Forsaken Dreamt_

**Three years earlier**

_Brad made his way to the mess hall to find something to eat for Rosie. He quietly made his way down the hall being careful not to wake anyone. As he entered the mess hall he was surprised to find Penny there sitting at a table eating an apple._

"_Hello Brad" she said._

"_Um, hi" Brad said nervously._

_So this was Desmond's Penny. She was pretty. And she was also Abby's sister. This was his first time being alone with her and he didn't know what to say. Desmond told her about Abby and the baby but he was hoping to talk to her tomorrow._

"_What are you doing up" he asked._

"_I was feeling a bit peckish, so I came here for a snack" Penny explained._

"_Do you have any soft food? The baby woke up cranky" Brad explained._

"_There's some apple sauce in the refrigerator" Penny said._

"_Thanks" he said._

_Brad opens the fridge and finds the little cup of apple sauce. Rosie starts to cry again._

"_It's all right, sweetie" Brad told her._

_He finds a spoon and starts to feed her._

"_There we go. Good girl" he smiled._

_After giving her a couple of spoon full of apple sauce, he put her over his shoulder and patted her back until she burped._

"_You're a natural" Penny said._

"_Thanks. My sister has five kids back home. When my band didn't have any gigs and I was short on money, I would baby-sit for her to make some extra cash" Brad explained._

_Penny nodded, understanding. He notice the way she was looking at Rosie with awe and wonder._

"_May I…" Penny started to say._

"_Of course" Brad answered._

_He slowly handed the baby to her._

"_What's her name" Penny asked Brad._

"_Rosie. I mean, Rosalyn" Brad corrected himself._

"_Rosalyn. That was our grandmother's name." She turned her attention to Rosie. "Hi sweetheart. I'm your Aunt Penny" Penny said sweetly. Suddenly she started to become sad. "Is it true, about what happened to Abby?"_

"_We looked everywhere for her but she just disappeared. I'm sorry. But I know she wouldn't do this on purpose. Abby loves her daughter" Brad pointed out._

_Penny looks at Rosie lovingly._

"_She looks just like Abby, expect she his Jasper's eyes" Penny explained._

"_Did you know Jasper" Brad asked._

"_Jasper was a good man. He loved my sister very much. When I heard that he died I knew my father had something to do with it" Penny said._

"_From what Abby told us, your father sounds like the devil" Brad said._

"_Difference is that the devil doesn't lie about being evil, he's honest about it. My father will just donate money to some charity so people will see him as a good Samaritan, instead of a monster" Penny said bitterly._

"_You know, I had a dream…about Abby. It happened before she disappeared" Brad confessed to Penny. This got her attention. "She told me to take care of Rosie, but I don't think I should. Before the crash I had a drinking problem. I started drinking while I was in college. My father died of a heart attack during my freshman year. We were close. We did everything together. We went camping, played baseball. He even bought me a bass guitar for my 15__th__ birthday. But then he died and… well, I needed something to numb the pain."_

_Brad realized this is the first time he's talked about his dad in a long time._

"_Drinking made me forget about how much I miss him. God, if he knew the things I've done he would be so ashamed of me. Rosie should stay with you. After all you're her real family. You're rich and you can give her a good life. I'm a struggling musician who could barely pay rent. How can I possible take care of a baby, when I can't even take care of myself?"_

_Rosie looked up toward Brad reaching out to him with her tiny hands. Penny smiled at this and handed her to Brad. She nestled against Brad's chest and slowly falls to sleep._

"_I don't know much about you, other from what Des has told me. But I know a good man when I see one. My sister is an excellent judge of character. She wouldn't have asked you to take care of her baby if she didn't trust you. I know Rosie and I share the same blood and I would love nothing more than to take her, but if my father knew she was with me, he would kill her just because who her father was" Penny said._

_Is Widmore really that evil that he would kill a child? Brad never thought he would say this but Ben is a saint compared to this guy._

"_Besides, Rosie has taken quite a shine to you. If you leave her, she'll be all alone. Is that what you want" Penny asked._

_No, Brad thought. He didn't want that at all. _

_Brad looked down at Rosie sleeping in his arms. She needs a family. Someone who will take care of her, protect her, love her. And he was going to give it to her._

**2007 Mainland**

Brad was quickly packing things in a suitcase. Clothes. Shoes. Money. And his gun. He zips up the suitcase and leaves his room. He goes into the living room, where Rosie is watching cartoons while hugging her stuffed bunny.

"Okay, Rosie. Time to go" Brad said turning off the TV.

"Where are we going, daddy" Rosie asked.

"We're going to visit Aunt Claire and Uncle Charlie" Brad said, taking her hand.

He grabs his car keys and they leave the apartment.

**The island**

Katherine and Virgie are being questions by the two strange men with weapons.

"Who are you? How did you get here" the man holding Katherine demanded.

"Listen, there's been a mistake. We're not supposed to be here. You see, we're looking for our friends…" Katherine tried to explain.

"So you were part of the group at the beach. Carlson. Kill her friend" he told his partner.

"What?!" Virgie panics.

The man holding Virgie tightens his grip.

"Wait! Let me explain. Something's happening to the island. There are these flashes…" Katherine declared.

"Carlson, do it!"

"No! Please!" Virgie begged.

Carlson, presses the knife against her neck.

Katherine had to act fast. She elbowed the man in the stomach. He groans in pain and she tackles him to the ground. She punches him a couple of times. He catches her fist and flings her off.

While Carlson is distracted Virgie grabs hold of his hand and bites down hard. He yells in pain, dropping the knife. Virgie pulls away from him, but he back hand her across the face. She falls to the ground. Carlson tries to go for the knife but Virgie trips him. She quickly jumps on top of him, trying to pin him down.

The man sees his gun and starts to crawl to it, but Katherine was too quick. She grabs the gun and stands in the front of him, pointing the gun.

"Don't move" Katherine ordered him.

Virgie was trying her best to hold down Carlson, but the man was too strong.

"Katherine, help!" Virgie yelled.

Soon Carlson throws her off of him. Katherine kicked the other man in the face, knocking him out and she quickly runs toward Carlson. Carlson picks up his knife and turns to face Katherine but she fires a couple of rounds, hitting him in the chest. Carlson drops to the ground dead.

"Are you okay" Katherine asked Virgie.

"Yeah" Virgie said getting to her feet.

"We need to get out of here" Katherine announced.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Virgie said.

The two women run off into the jungle, hoping they don't run into any more soldiers with guns or flaming arrows.

**Mainland**

**Sean and Megan's Motel Room**

Sean is washing his face in the bathroom. As he dries his face off, he stops to look at himself. It was hard to believe that he killed two people a few hours ago. He should have felt guilty, but he didn't. Even though he tried to deny it, deep down Sean knew that his father was a bastard.

_It was the annual Christmas party at the Reede house and five-year-old Sean was playing hide and seek with four-year-old Natalie. Sean already looked upstairs but couldn't find her. So he decided to try downstairs. He saw his older sister, Lexi in the kitchen with Jessica, his step-mother and Natalie's mom._

"_I want a cookie!" Lexi declared to Jessica._

"_I told you, honey, those cookies are for after dinner" Jessica explained._

"_I want it! I wan it!" Lexi started stomping her feet._

"_Lexi, behave yourself" Jessica said._

"_I don't have to listen to you, you're not my real mommy" Lexi yelled running out of the kitchen._

_Jessica looks hurt by Lexi's words. Sean and his sisters had the same father, but different mothers. Lexi's mom died during child birth and Sean's mom died when he was two. Harvey, Sean's dad, married Jessica about six months ago. Sean didn't understand why Lexi was always mean to Jessica, she was really nice. He thought she would like have a mom around._

_Jessica was about to run after her but then she noticed Sean. She quickly puts on a smile._

"_Hi honey. Did you need something" Jessica asked._

"_I'm looking for Natalie. We're playing hide and seek. Have you seen her" Sean asked._

"_No, I haven't. But when you're playing hide and seek, don't ask people if they've seen the person you're looking for. It's cheating" Jessica said._

"_Okay" Sean nodded._

_He noticed that Jessica still looked sad so he hugged her around her waist._

"_If you say we can have cookies after dinner, than I'll wait" Sean said._

_Jessica smiled at Sean kind words._

"_Thank you sweetheart" Jessica said, kissing him on the cheek_

_Sean decides to check the basement. As he makes his way down the stairs, he hears moaning. _

_What was that, he wondered._

_As he reaches the bottom he sees his dad kissing a woman that wasn't Jessica. He quickly hides under the stairs before they noticed him. Harvey was kissing a beautiful Asian girl half his age on top of the washer. _

"_You like that baby" Harvey asked, moving his hand up her thigh._

"_Oh yeah" the girl moaned._

_Sean couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could dad kiss another girl? He's married!_

_The girl was about to undo his dad's belt when Jessica's called out._

"_Everyone! It's time to eat!"_

_Harvey lets out a groan._

"_Damn! I'm sorry Tess" he said to the girl._

"_That's all right, Mr. Reede. I'll just give you my Christmas present later" Tess said with a slutty smile._

"_You have been very naughty this year, my dear" Harvey purred._

_He kisses her one more time and the two of them straighten their clothes. Sean waits until their gone before he comes out of hiding. He slowly climbs up the stairs and goes back inside the house. Everyone is already grabbing food and putting them on their plates. He sees his dad kissing Jessica on the cheek. They looked happy but Sean now knew the truth._

"_Come on, Sean!" Natalie walks up to him, pulling his arm. "Let's go before all the good food is taken."_

_Sean looks over his dad one last time before joining his sister. He wasn't going to say anything. If he told Jessica that means he would lose his new mom and new sister and he didn't want that. When his dad told him that he was getting married he was thrilled. Sean didn't remember his mom and he felt like he missed out._

_If Sean could have one thing for Christmas it would be that his family stayed together forever._

Sean was sitting in a chair, tying his shoelaces when the door opened. Megan came in with a box of donuts.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Hey" Sean said.

"I bought breakfast" she said, setting the box down on the table.

He doesn't make a move for the donuts. Megan noticed the distance look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Sean" Megan asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine" Sean answered.

Megan wasn't buying it.

"You can tell me. Is this about what happened last night? Because it's okay to feel bad…"

"I don't feel bad for killing my dad and his skank of a daughter."

Megan was about to answer but Sean continued talking.

"My father was a greedy asshole, who did horrible things to the people around him, yet I didn't say anything. I guess I secretly hoped that if I ignore it, he would change. He would be the man I wanted him to be, one that actually cared about his family instead of money. And Lexi was just a spoiler brat. She only cared about herself, the bitch" Sean paused and looked over at Megan.

"If I could go back in time, I would do it all over again. Does that make me a terrible person for wanting that" Sean asked.

Megan thought about it for moment.

"If your father did live would he still hurt people for money" Megan asked.

"Yes. He would" Sean answered honestly.

"Then no. You're not" Megan answered.

Sean gives her a small smile.

"Are you ready to start your new life on the island" Megan asked Sean.

Last night Megan told him that they planned on going back to the island and Sean asked if he could come. Natalie was the only family he had now and he wasn't going to lose her.

"I'm ready" Sean answered. "Did you do that thing I ask?"

"Yes. We can stop by there on the way to the airport" Megan answered.

"Thank you" Sean said.

"What is it you hope to find there?"

"My mother" Sean answered.

**The Island**

Katherine and Virgie have been running for hours. Before they knew it, it was day. They were almost near the creek when they heard a noise.

"You hear something" Katherine asked.

They listened closely. Foot steps.

"Hide!" Virgie declared.

They both hid in a bush. They watched as some soldiers with bow and arrows walk pass them. When the last one passed by they grabbed him, pulling him inside the bush and knocking him out. Virgie steps out with the bow and arrow in hand while Katrine still had the gun she took from the soldier earlier.

They slowly follow the path that the soldiers took. Soon they hear an explosion. Katherine signaled to Virgie to go to higher ground. They climb a hill that was near the creek. They see Dan, Charlotte and Miles surrounded by soldiers. Suddenly a short blonde woman pointed a rifle at the trio demanded to know who their leader was.

"We have to do something" Virgie whispered.

"You're right." She cocks the gun. "You know how to use that?" Katherine pointed at the bow and arrow in her hands.

Virgie takes aim and fires an arrow hitting a man in the back. The other men are wondering who did that.

"Does that answer your question" Virgie asked.

Soon they're being attacked by arrows and bullets. Katherine fired a few rounds but only managed to hit one in the shoulder. Virgie missed a few times but got one in the knee cap.

"I'm out" Virgie told Katherine.

"Me too" Katherine said, throwing the gun away.

Some of the men were coming after them now.

"Go! Go!" Katherine yelled.

Soon they were running. One of the men managed to tackle Virgie to the ground. Katherine wanted to go back and for her but she had to get help. She had to find Sawyer and Juliet. Just then she feels someone pulling her behind a bunch of big trees. She tried to scream but their hand was covering her mouth.

"Shut up" the woman warned her.

They waited until the soldiers were gone. Katherine could hear Virgie struggling against the men.

"They're gone" the woman whispered.

Katherine quickly pulls away from the woman. The woman was 5'6 with brown curly hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Who are you" Katherine asked.

"I'm Veronika" she answered.

"What do you want" Katherine demanded.

"God, I don't even get a lousy thank you" Veronika said to herself bitterly.

"Thank you, now what do you want" Katherine said.

"Well at least you said thank you this time. If you're looking for Ford and Burke they are half a mile that way. They managed to capture a couple of the soldiers that attacked you last night. Locke is also with them" Veronika said.

"As much as I would love to question you some more about who the hell you are, I don't have time. So thanks again" Katherine said, running off.

"I'll be around. And tell Juliet I said hi" Veronika called out to her.

But she was already gone.

**Mainland 2007**

Brad and Rosie arrive at a two story house.

"Daddy, can I push the button" Rosie asked Brad.

"Sure honey" Brad said.

Brad picked her up so she could reach. She pressed the door bell. They waited until Charlie opened the door with a cute little blonde girl in his arms.

"Brad" Charlie declared surprised.

"Hey Charlie. Long time no see" Brad smiled at the little girl Charlie was holding. "Hi Lacy."

Lacy buries her face into her father's neck. Brad forgot how shy Lacy was.

"And who is this cutie" Charlie asked looking at Rosie.

"It's me, Uncle Charlie. Rosie" Rosie said proudly.

"You can't be Rosie. Rosie is a tiny little thing. You, my dear, are a young lady" Charlie smiled.

Rosie giggles at Charlie's complaint.

"Listen, I need to talk to you. Can we come in" Brad asked him.

"Of course" Charlie said letting them in.

They go into the living where little Aaron was drawing a picture. When he sees Brad, he runs up to him and hugs his legs.

"Uncle Brad!" Aaron cried out.

"Hey buddy. How are you" Brad asked.

"I'm okay" Aaron answered.

"That's good to hear" Brad said.

"Hey Aaron. Why don't you and your sister take Rosie upstairs and play, okay. Uncle Brad and I have some things to talk about" Charlie said setting Lacy down at the floor.

"Okay daddy. I'll race you" Aaron said to Rosie, running up the stairs.

"No fair!" Rosie cried out.

She takes Lacy's hand and the two of them run after him.

"Man, I can't believe how much they've grown" Brad said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I know, right? So mate, can I get you something? You want some coffee" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"Coffee would be great, man. So how are you? How's business" Brad asked.

"The store is doing great. When word got out that Brad Donegan shops there everyone is lining up from around the block just to get in" he explained.

"Is Claire still at work?"

"Yeah. She's still grading some papers, but she should be home soon" Charlie answered.

After they came back, Claire decided to become a teacher. She was now teaching third grade and from what Charlie's told him she was really good at it. Charlie comes back with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Brad took a sip.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's going on" Charlie asked.

Brad knew he was going to ask him that. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Charlie.

"What's this" Charlie asked, opening it.

"It's a court order signed by a judge. These lawyers came to the condo and told me that they were there to get a blood sample from me and Rosie, to determine I'm her father. I told them to leave and then I took Rosie and ran" Brad explained.

"You ran" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I know! It was stupid but I panicked. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't let them take Rosie" Brad pointed out.

"Just calm down, mate."

"Charlie don't you get it? If someone knows that I'm not Rosie's father than they know that we've been lying to everyone."

Charlie didn't think about that.

"What are we going to do" Charlie asked.

"I need you to watch Rosie for me for a couple of hours. I'm going to talk these lawyers and I'm going to find out who they work for. No one is taking my daughter from me" Brad said strongly.

**Northern California Women's Facility**

Grace Amit is waiting in the Visitor's Room. She was nervous. She never visited anyone in prison before. As much as she wanted to leave, Grace knew she had to do this. Soon a woman with long brown eyes and freckles came into view. The woman looks at Grace confused, wondering who she was.

Grace picks up the phone to talk into it and the woman does the same.

"Kate Austen" Grace said.

"Do I know you" Kate asked.

"No. My name is Grace. You know my sister, Virgie Amit. She was on your plane. Flight 815" Grace pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one else survived the crash but us" Kate lied.

Grace reaches into her shirt and pulls out a shell necklace.

"You see this? I received this in the mail about a week after you and your friends were rescued. It came with a note saying that my sister is alive. I need to know where she is" Grace stated.

"I'm sorry you wasted the trip here. What happened to us was awful. You don't know what it was like we were trying to stay alive and living off fruit and boar…"

"And at the same time trying to avoid monsters and polar bears?"

Kate looks at her with shock. Grace knew she got her attention. She opens her backpack and pulls out a journal.

"A couple of days after I got the necklace I started having these strange dreams. It's always on this island and this island…there's something different about it. It's like the impossible is possible there. In my dreams I see certain things, polar bears, living smoke, a temple, a hatch, but most of all I see people. You're one of them." Grace opens her journal. She divided the journal into sections of the certain people she sees in her dreams. She finds the one with Kate. "You fixed Dr. Shepard's wound on the day of the crash…

"Stop" Kate said.

"You wanted to get a toy plane that was in a suitcase…"

"Stop it" Kate demanded.

"You were in a cage with a man named Sawyer…"

"I said stop it! What do you want from me" Kate demanded.

"I want you to stop lying and tell me where I can find Virgie" Grace demanded.

Kate looks torn. It looked like she wanted to tell her but couldn't. It was like she was afraid. Afraid of what exactly?

"I can't. I'm sorry" Kate said softly.

She hangs up the phone and starts to get up.

"Wait!" Grace yelled.

Kate starts walking back to her cell with the guard showing her the way. Grace starts pounding her fists on the glass window.

"Get back here! Where's is she?! Where's my sister?!"

**Island**

Virgie was walking through the jungle with her hands tied. She was with Dan, Charlotte and Miles who were prisoners like her. The soldiers watched them closely making sure they didn't try anything funny.

"By the way, thanks for trying to save us" Miles said softly to Virgie.

"I screwed up" Virgie pointed out.

"I know, but thanks for trying" Miles said.

"Thanks" Virgie said, giving him a little smile.

"So where did you learn how to use a bow and arrow like that" Miles asked.

"I go to a lot of Renaissance Faires back home" Virgie explained.

"Stop talking" one of the guards warned them.

They quickly shut up.

Before they knew it they were at their camp. They see a figure walk up to them. Virgie eyes widen with surprise.

"Richard Alpert?!" Virgie declared.

Richard looks at her strange.

"I'm sorry, do I know you" he asked her.

**Preview:**

"This is impossible" Virgie said.

Natalie playing the violin.

"We're going back to the island today. Are you scared" Jack asked Natalie.

"A little" Natalie said.

Veronika hiding in the bushes.

"Come with us" Katherine tells her.

"I can't" Veronika said.

Sean knocking on someone's front door.

Grace grabbing her head in pain.

"Leave me alone! What do you want from me?!"

Brad pointing a gun at Ben.

"I warned you" he tells him.

**Note: I need more characters guys, a lot more. Thanks.**


	6. Less Confusion More Answers

Chapter 3 Less Confusion More Answers

**Mainland 2007, Brad**

Brad was sitting in his car across the street from the lawyer's office. He managed to track him down and follow him. Soon he sees the lawyer come out of a building with another man.

"Son of a bitch" Brad said out loud.

It was Ben! He watched as the two of them shook hands and went their separate ways. That lying two timing little snake! He was the one trying to take Rosie. Brad had his gun in his glove compartment but he couldn't kill Ben, not here anyway. Too many witnesses. Instead he pulls out his cell phone.

_Please leave your message after the beep._

"Claire? Charlie? It's me. Listen, I found out who the lawyer is working for and I'm about to follow him right now. I need one of you to bring Rosie. I'll call you back when I get a location."

Brad hangs up and follows Ben.

**Island**

Virgie, Miles, Dan and Charlotte were being held in a tent. They were trying to figure out a way out of there. Suddenly a little boy about four-years-old came running into the tent and crawled underneath the table Miles was sitting.

"Norman! Norman, come back here!" a voice called out.

Soon a woman in her 30s with a baby in her arms comes running into their tent.

"Norman Salonga, get out from under there" the woman declared.

_Norman Salonga?!_ Virgie turned her attention to the woman and her children.

"What's going on here" Richard asked, entering the tent.

"I'm sorry Richard. Norman ran off and he…"

"It's all right."

Richard kneels down to where little Norman was hiding.

"Norman, why did you run off this time" Richard asked.

"Sonia tried to kiss me again. She was going to give me cooties" Norman answered.

"You can't run from girls forever. Someday you're going to like them" Richard chuckled.

"No way, girls are gross" Norman said strongly.

"Listen, you can't be in here with these people. They are strangers and I don't want you near them. I need you to come out from under there, okay" Richard said.

Little Norman nodded and crawled out of his hiding place. Norman looked at the strangers and his eyes fell on Virgie. He walks up to her, studying her closely.

"Um, hi there" Virgie said.

"You're pretty" Norman said.

Virgie smiled at the little boy.

"Norman, get away from her right now" Pilar said, taking his son's hand.

The young Pilar looked at Virgie with mistrust. No sooner did they step out of the tent little Norman was tackled to the ground by a little Asian girl around his age.

"I found you" she said.

"Aah! Get off!" Norman yelled.

He soon wrestles away from her and starts running with the girl on his heels.

"Sonia! Stop chasing Norman!" Pilar yelled at the children.

Pilar turned to Richard about to apologize but Richard waved her off.

"It's all right Pilar. You don't have to apologize" Richard assured her.

"He's just a handful. I'm a little worried Laurie will be the same" Pilar said, mentioning the baby still in her arms.

"No. She's going to grow up to be sweet and beautiful just like her mother" Richard announced.

Virgie noticed the way Richard was looking at her and she didn't like it one bit. Richard was about to place a hand on her cheek but Pilar pulled away.

"I should go. Efren is waiting for me" Pilar said.

"Of course."

Richard watched Pilar leave and he left as well.

"You know them" Charlotte stated to Virgie.

"What" Virgie asked confused.

"I saw the look on your face, when that little boy came in here with his family. You know them" Charlotte stated.

Virgie started to get uncomfortable and didn't want to say anything, but they were waiting for an answer.

"They're my family" Virgie admitted.

"Your family" Miles asked surprised.

"The little one boy is my uncle. His mother is my grandmother and the baby in her arms is my mother. Also the little girl chasing my uncle is his future wife, my aunt" Virgie explained.

"Wait. Laurie Salonga is your mother" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah."

"I know Laurie. She was my nurse for a while when I was sick. My mother recommended her because she's an old friend of Pilar, your grandmother" Dan explained.

_This is impossible she thought._

**Mainland 2007, Jack's apartment, Nighttime**

Natalie stood on Jack's balcony playing _Beethoven's 5th_ on her violin. It was like she was playing for the city. Ben told Natalie to stay with Jack while he took care of a few things. When she arrived at Jack's place it was pretty much a mess. The place was covered with maps and empty beer bottles.

"You're pretty good with that" a voice said.

Natalie turned around and saw Jack standing behind her with a hand towel in his hand.

"Hey. You've shaved" Natalie pointed out.

He chuckled touching his face, "Yeah. The hobo look wasn't working for me. Is it okay if I join you?"

"It's your balcony" she simply answered.

Jack took next to her as they looked at the city lights.

"The city is really beautiful at night" Jack said.

"Yeah" Natalie agreed.

"Where did you learn how to play like that" Jack asked.

"My mom signed me up for violin lessons when I was six and I pretty much fell in love with it. Whenever I had a recital she would sit in the first row and take pictures. Mom loved to take pictures" Natalie said with a sad smile.

"Um, Natalie I have to go and meet up with Ben. Are you going to be okay here by yourself" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Natalie assured him.

"Great. There's some food in the fridge so help yourself and I'll see you later" Jack said.

"Okay."

As Jack left the apartment Natalie started playing again.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in LA**

Grace Amit was tossing and turning in her bed, she was having one her dreams.

_Grace found herself on the island. It's the day of the crash again. She's had this one before many times. She turned to her right and saw Jack the doctor bandaging up Brad's bloody arm. Brad Donegan, the rock star. To her left she watched her sister, Virgie talking to a woman named Ali and a pregnant woman named Abby. _

_She was so close to her sister yet so far away._

_Then she heard a loud roaring. Everyone turned in the direction it was coming from. They watched as the tree in the jungle start to move._

_Then in the blink of an eye Grace was somewhere else. She was outside some kind of temple. This was weird. She's had many kinds of dreams about the island but never once did it involve a temple._

_Suddenly she was surrounded by whispers._

"_Leave me alone" Grace told the whispers._

_The whispers just got louder._

"_I said leave me alone! What do you want from me?!"_

_Grace dropped to her knees and grabbed her head in pain, trying to block them out._

"_Come home" a whisper said._

Grace lets out a shout as she shots up from her bed. She looked at her clock 2:15 AM. Stupid dream! She gets out of bed and heads down to the kitchen. Grace almost tripped over Homer, her brother's Dachshund.

"Homer, you hot dog" Grace complained.

She was about to turn on the light to the kitchen when she noticed her brother already in the kitchen.

"Josh? What are you doing up" Grace asked confused.

Josh turned around.

"I'm making a sandwich. What are you doing up" Josh said, spreading some mayo on a piece of bread.

"I was just gonna grab a bottle of water" Grace said making her toward the fridge. "You should really start putting Homer out in the backyard. I almost tripped over him."

"I know. But Jay and Chris think that if we do, an owl is going to swoop down and eat him" Josh answered.

"Owls don't eat dogs. They only go for small animals like mice, rabbits, snakes. I even read somewhere that some owls also eat insects and small birds" Grace explained.

"You're always reading something about an animal" Josh pointed out.

"I like animals" Grace said taking a sip of water.

"Mom called while you were out" Josh said.

Grace grew quiet. Grace and her mom weren't on speaking terms. That's why she was staying at her brother's house.

"What did you tell her" Grace asked.

"I told her you went out with some friends. How long are going to keep avoiding her" Josh asked.

"I don't know. How does forever sound" Grace asked bitterly.

"Grace…"

"Josh, please don't start. Not tonight" she said.

She takes another sip of water and puts it back in the fridge.

"Are you still taking me tomorrow" Grace asked.

Josh becomes quiet. Grace watches as he quietly eats this sandwich. She told her brother what she was planning to do and he didn't take it very well. She pulls up a chair next to him at the kitchen table.

"I have to do this" she said.

"I know" he said, putting down his sandwich. "I understand why you have to, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

_You and me both, she thought._

**Island**

"Is she going to be okay" Katherine asked Juliet.

"Give me a minute" she answered.

Juliet was examining an unconscious Charlotte. There was a flash and the camp Dan and his group were being held at disappeared. That was when Locke, Sawyer, Juliet and Katherine showed up at the time Charlotte passed out.

Virgie was watching as Dan was kneeling at Charlotte's side. She felt sorry for the guy. The girl of his dreams was suffering from nosebleeds and headaches. It must have something to do with the flashes. She couldn't believe her family was from the island. Maybe Locke was right. Maybe they were all connected.

Suddenly Charlotte is awake and Dan quickly helps her up to her feet.

"All right. Now that Ginger Spice is awake. Let's head back to the beach. With any luck the camp should be back by now" Sawyer said.

Sawyer and Locke were leading the way with the rest of them following them.

"How long" Virgie asked Dan.

"How long what" Dan asked.

"How long was my mom your nurse" Virgie answered.

"Oh! Not long. Two, three months I think. It was only temporary" Dan said.

"Why were you sick" Virgie asked.

Dan looks uncomfortable.

"That's private" he said.

There were so many questions running through her head right now she didn't know where to start. Before she could say anything else she sees someone in the bushes.

"Guys!" Virgie shouted.

James and Juliet pulls out their guns, aiming them in the direction Virgie was pointing at.

"Come on out" Sawyer ordered.

Slowly Veronika comes out with her hands in the air.

"Veronika" Juliet asked surprised.

"Hi Juliet" Veronika said.

"You two know each other" Locke asked them.

"We're old friends" Juliet answered.

"So she's an Other" Sawyer said, still pointing his gun.

"Sawyer, it's okay. You can trust her" Katherine said.

"How the hell do you know" Sawyer demanded.

"She saved my life" Katherine said.

Juliet puts a hand on Sawyer's shoulder.

"It's all right" Juliet assured him.

Sawyer looks at Juliet and he slowly puts the gun down. It was strange seeing Sawyer like this. Juliet was the only one who could really calm him down. Not even Kate could do that.

"I just wanted to tell you that your camp is back" Veronika told them.

"Come with us" Katherine tell her.

Veronika looks tempted but she shakes her head.

"I can't. I'm not suppose to be with you guys" Veronika said.

"What the hell does that mean" Miles demanded.

Veronika gives the group a small smile.

"Take care of yourselves" she told them, disappearing into the jungle.

"Shouldn't we go after her" Charlotte suggested.

"Let her go. Something tells me we'll be seeing her around" Locke said.

**Mainland 2007 Brad's car**

Brad couldn't believe what he was seeing. He followed Ben to the docks and he wasn't alone. There was Jack, Sayid and even Sun. What were they doing here? He couldn't worry about them he came here for a reason and one reason only: kill Ben.

Brad took his gun out of the glove compartment and got out of the car. He cocked the gun ready to blow Ben's brains out.

"Ben, you son of a bitch!" Brad shouted.

Jack saw him coming and right stepped in front of Ben.

"Brad, don't" Jack pleaded.

"Get out of my way Jack" Brad threatened.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" Jack said.

Brad was staring at Jack like he grew another head. Was he seriously defending Ben?

"Why are you protecting him? You hate Ben just as much as the rest of us" Brad pointed out.

"Jack believes Ben has information on how to get back to the island" Sayid explained.

Now Brad was really hearing things. Jack wanted to go back to the island. Jack _Shephard_.

"You want to go back" Brad asked Jack. He turned to Sayid and Sun, "all of you?"

"Ben says Jin is alive. I don't trust him but if I want to know the truth about my husband I have to be willing to listen" Sun explained.

"We never should have left. Ben can help us…" Jack started to explain.

"We're talking about Benjamin Linus! Have you forgotten what he's done to us, all the shit he's put us through" Brad reminded him.

"I can hear you, you know" Ben told them.

Brad glares at Ben and then looks back at Jack.

"Did you know that Ben is trying to Rosie from me" Brad asked.

"What" Jack asked confused.

"Ben sent a lawyer to my house to get a blood test to determine if I'm the father" Brad explained.

"No. No. You don't understand" Jack said.

"No, Jack. He's right. It was me. Sorry" Ben said sheepishly.

Brad pushes pass Jack and points the gun inches away from Ben's face.

"I warned you. I warned you what would happen if you didn't leave me and my daughter alone" Brad declared.

"She's not your daughter" Ben said.

Ben's words stung, but he refused to show it. Rosie may not be his child by blood but he loved her just the same.

"Neither was Alex" Brad snapped.

At least he got some satisfaction from wiping that look of certainly off his face. He was ready to pull the trigger when his daughter's voice stopped him.

"Daddy!"

Brad turned to see Rosie standing a few feet behind him with holding Claire's hand.

"Brad, what's going on" Claire demanded, looking at the group.

"Go head, Brad" Ben said daring. "Kill me. Kill me in front of your little girl."

Son of a…

"Daddy" Rosie asked innocently.

He looked at Rosie again and puts the gun away. He quickly walks over to his little girl.

"Hey Rosie Posie" Brad said, putting on a fake smile.

"Are we going home now, daddy" Rosie asked.

"Yeah baby. We're going home" he said, picking her up. He turns to Claire. "Thanks Claire."

"I should be getting back. Charlie is probably waiting for me" Claire said.

"You can't go. We need to talk about this" Jack said.

"There's nothing to talk about. If you want to go back to the island, fine! That's your business. But leave me and my daughter out of it" Brad warned him.

Brad carries Rosie to the car but Jack was right on his heels.

"Brad wait" Jack said, touching his arm.

Brad pulls away in disgust.

"Back off, Shephard" Brad warned.

"Why are you yelling at Uncle Jack" Rosie asked Brad.

"Because he's a jerk" Brad answered.

Brad opens the back seat and straps Rosie in. He turns to Jack, anger in his eyes.

"I know why you back to go back so badly. You're life pretty much sucks. Oh and by the way, Charlie told me about the incident with Lacy" Brad said softly.

Jack looks at him surprised. He looks back to where Claire was, talking to Sayid and Sun, a look of worried across his face. He had a right to be worried. What Jack did was pretty bad.

"Claire doesn't know. And if you want to keep it that way, stay the hell away from me" Brad threatened.

Without another word Brad climbed into the car and drove off.

**Mainland early the next morning**

Sean stood in front of a small one story house. Megan wanted to go with him but Sean needed to do this by himself.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A moment later a beautiful middle aged Eastern woman answers the door.

"Radhika Shah" Sean asked.

"Yes" she asked in a British accent.

"Hi. My name is Sean Smith-Reede. I'm Terri Smith's son" Sean said.

**Meanwhile at Jack's apartment**

Natalie was making some toast in the kitchen when Jack comes in.

"Hey Jack, you want some toast" Natalie asked.

"Toast would be great. That and coffee" Jack said, going to the counter to pore him some.

"So how did it go last night" Natalie asked.

Jack doesn't say anything as he sits down and drinks his coffee.

"It went fine" Jack said.

Natalie could tell he was hiding something but decided to let it go. They had more important things to worry about today.

"We're going back to the island today. Are you scared" he asked her.

"A little" Natalie said.

"Me too" Jack said.

Natalie and Jack sat there in silence as they ate breakfast, both thinking what will happen once they return.

**Preview:**

"You might would to fasten your seat belt" Hurley says.

Grace makes the sign of the cross.

Sean and Natalie holding hands.

Locke and their group running into three-year-old girl.

"What's your name, sweetie" Juliet asked the girl.

"Virgie" she smiles.

Virgie looks shocks.

Brad hugging Rosie.

"Don't go daddy" Rosie cried.

Brad is trying so hard not to cry too.

Ali and Jin running through the jungle.

Ali holding Dan as he cries.

"There's no reason for you to stay" Virgie tells Miles.

Miles kisses Virgie hard.

Jack, Kate, Charlie and Natalie looking around the jungle in amazement.

"Oh my god, we're back" Natalie said.


	7. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

_**Flashback, the Freighter**_

_Everyone on the freighter was going nuts. Word got out that there was a bomb on the boat and everyone was trying to get the hell out of there. Ali was putting a life vest on Ari._

"_Jin! Where's Jin" Sun shouted._

"_I'll get him" Ali told her._

"_Ali!" Ari shouted._

"_Don't worry about me, just get off this boat as fast as you can" Ali said running down below._

_She only made halfway down before she bumped into Jin._

"_Ali!"_

"_Jin! Where's Michael" she asked._

"_No time! Go, go!" Jin said pushing her back up the stairs._

_No sooner did they get to back up top the helicopter was already taking off._

"_Sun!"_

_Jin ran off the helicopter was it began to move further away from the freighter. Ali could hear Sun screaming his name. She runs after him._

"_Jin! We have to get out of here!" Ali said tugging on his arm._

"_No! Sun!" Jin declared._

"_It's too late! We have to go!" _

_The last thing Ali remembered was dragging a screaming Jin away from the deck and the freighter exploding._

Ali opened her eyes to the bright sun. She had to squint her eyes before they could fully adjust. When she opened them again, she noticed two things: she was back on the island and she wasn't alone. There was a group of people talking among themselves. She noticed that they were French because she picked up a few words, something about their ship crashing.

She looked around to see if there were any signs of her camp nearby. Nothing. The camp must be on the other side of the island. No one sign of Jack, Kate, Brad or anyone she knew.

"Ali!"

Ali turned around to see Jin running up to her.

"Jin! Oh my god!" Ali declared.

She threw her arms around him, so happy to see a familiar face.

"You okay" Jin asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine. What about you" she asked.

"I'm okay" Jin said.

"Is anyone else here" Ali asked worried.

"No. Just us" Jin said sadly.

Oh no! Brad…Hurley…Ari…gone?

"You are awake" a voice called out to her.

She looked to see a beautiful brunette woman who was at least seven months pregnant walking toward them.

"Hello" Ali said.

"My crew and I are the ones who rescued you. After our ship crashed we found you two floating in the water. It is a miracle you're alive at all or us for that matter" she said.

"Well, thank you. I'm Ali and this is Jin" Ali introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you both. I am Danielle. Danielle Rousseau" the pregnant woman replied.

Ali and Jin stares at her in disbelief. Ali shakes her head like she had salt water in her ears because there was no way this woman said what she thought she just said.

"What did you say" Ali asked.

"I said I'm Danielle Rousseau. Is something wrong" young Rousseau asked concerned.

_You could say that, Ali thought._

"Where you from" Jin asked.

"We sailed from Tahiti" young Rousseau explained.

"When" Jin asked.

"November 5th."

"No! What year" Ali asked.

"1988. Why" she answered, looking at them strangely.

This can't be happening! Somehow the blast from the boat sent them back to 1988?

"Um, excuse me" one of Rousseau's teammates, Robert asked them. "Do you know if there's radio tower on this island?"

"Yeah. There's a radio tower" Ali said.

"Could you show us" Robert asked.

"No! Camp. We find our camp" Jin tells Ali.

Jin starts to walk off but Ali stops him.

"Jin!" Ali pleaded.

"Wait, you've been to this island before" Robert asked them.

"Listen, we don't have time to explain. We'll take you to the radio tower and then we'll take you to our camp, if it's still there" Ali announced.

Robert looked at her unsure but then nodded. He yelled to crew mates and soon they followed. Jin led the way while Ali hung back with the young Rousseau. Ali was amazed at how beautiful Rousseau was back in the day.

"Your friend seems determine to find your camp. What is it that he hopes to find" young Rousseau asked Ali.

"His wife" Ali simply answered.

Rousseau nodded in understanding as they quickly joined the others.

**Mainland, LAX**

Brad was sitting at Flight 316 Ajira Airways, waiting to board.

"Excuse me" a voice said.

He looks up to see a woman with long dull brown hair holding the hand of a little boy with white blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Is this seat taken" she asked, pointing to the seat next to him.

"No. Go ahead" he said.

The woman sits down and pulls the little boy onto her lap.

"How old is he" Brad asked.

"He just turned five last week" she answered.

"He's a handsome boy. You and your husband must be proud" Brad said.

"Oh! I don't have a husband" she answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm Mira" she introduced herself. "And this is my son, Mark."

"I'm Brad" he said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Brad flashing Mark a smile.

Mark doesn't say anything but stares back at Brad.

"He doesn't talk much" Mira explained.

Brad nodded, understanding.

"Wait. Brad? Brad Donegan, the rock star" Mira asked.

"Yeah, that's me" Brad said sheepishly.

"Oh my god! I'm a big fan! I loved your last album, _Lost Found and Lost Again" _Mira said.

"Thank you" Brad smiled. "So, you're heading for Guam too?"

"Yes. It's a gift from my parents. They believe I've been working too hard and thought I could use a vacation" Mira explained.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an art student, but I work part time as a waitress to pay my student loan."

Brad was about say something else when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Charlie and Claire walking in their direction.

"I have to go. I'll see you on the plane" he said to Mira.

"All right. It was nice talking to you" she said.

"You too" he smiled.

He walks over to them and gives each of them a hug.

"Hey guys. Where are the kids" Brad asked.

"They're staying at mother's house until we can back" Claire said.

"I can't believe we're going back. Remember what you told me Charlie? You said 'it would be a cold day in hell' before you would ever go back to the island."

"Yeah well, the little woman here wanted to help the ones we left. And you know I'm not letting her go back alone" Charlie explained.

"Our friends need our help Charlie. We abandoned them once. I felt so guilty leaving them behind. We lived safe and sound in the real world, while they were doing god knows what in order to survive. We have a second chance to help them and we should take it" Claire declared proudly.

Watching Claire give her speech it reminded him of Jack. He couldn't believe he never noticed how a like they were back on the island. Determined. Loyal. Stubborn.

Then just like magic, Jack appeared.

"Jack" Claire declared happily.

She runs up to her brother and gives him a hug. They noticed that Natalie was with him as well.

"Hey sis" Jack said warmly.

Jack turned to face both Charlie and Brad. He looked at them with nervousness and uncertainty.

"Hey Jack. Been a while" Charlie said, to his brother-in-law.

"How are you, Charlie?"

"Been better."

Then Jack turned to Brad. Neither one has forgotten what happened the last time they spoke. Before Jack could say anything, Brad beat him to it.

"Don't say anything. I'm here, you got what you wanted" Brad stated.

"And I appreciate that. Who is taking care of Rosie" Jack asked.

"I'm not doing this for you, Jack. I have my own reasons for being here. And don't ask me about Rosie or else I'll leave" Brad warned.

Jack nodded, understanding that he should back off now.

Claire looked at Brad with worried eyes. When she gets the chance she would have a talk with him.

"Hey Claire" Natalie said.

"Natalie!"

She went over and hugged the younger girl.

"It's been too long" Claire said.

"I know! I just wish this was under better circumstances. Hi guys" Natalie waved at Charlie and Brad.

"Hey" they answered.

Natalie looks in the distance and sees a boy about her age with a petite woman with long auburn hair.

"Sean!" She turns to Jack. "I'll meet you on the plane."

Natalie runs over to see her brother, not bothering to wait for Jack to answer. Brad stared at Jack with anger. If looks could kill Jack would be dead by now. Oh yeah. Claire was definitely going to have a talk with Brad later.

**Island**

"What's taking them so long" young Rousseau declared.

"I don't know" Ali answered.

Ali, Jin and a young Rousseau were standing outside a temple waiting for Rousseau's team to return. Not too long ago Ali and Jin were showing them the way to the radio tower when they had a run in with the monster. It killed one crew member and dragging another here.

It was strange that in all the time they've been here neither Ali nor Jin remember seeing a temple. But then again the island had many secrets.

"I should go after them" young Rousseau said.

"No! You don't go with baby" Jin announced.

Suddenly Ali hears this loud buzzing sound. She covered her ears, trying to block it out. Jin reacted the same way, but young Rousseau didn't. Couldn't she hear it?

"What's wrong" she asked them.

Soon there was a bright light and soon young Rousseau was gone. Ali and Jin looked around confused.

"Rousseau? Rousseau!" Ali called out.

Ali stepped on something hard and saw an arm, decoyed. She gasped in fright. She had forgotten that Montand, the man the monster took, had his arm severed

"What happened" she asked Jin.

"I don't know" he answered.

"We should back to the beach. Maybe they're back there."

Ali and Jin left the temple and headed back to the beach where Rousseau and her team found them. They found a small fire and two dead bodies covered in flies and with bullet wounds. They rummage around the bags and things. Ali finds a music box.

Soon they hear shouting in the distance and sneak up. It is Rousseau holding Robert at gunpoint. They were speaking in French but Ali understood what they were saying. Rousseau was going on about how he's different, that the monster infected him. Robert is telling her that he loves her and he would never hurt her or their baby. With those words Rousseau lowers her gun, but Robert aims his gun at her and fires, but nothing happens. Rousseau shoots Robert in the head.

"No!" Ali yells.

Rousseau immediately turns to them.

"You! You two disappeared! Are you sick too" she demanded.

"Danielle wait" Ali begged.

Ali tried to talk to her but she fired at them. They ran back into the jungle to get away from the crazy French woman. Another flash happens. Disoriented, Jin and Ali fall down a small hill. As soon as the flash ended they managed to collect themselves. As they stood up they heard another gun cocked behind them.

_Oh shit!_

"Turn around slowly" a man's voice said.

They did as they were told and was met with Sawyer and Juliet.

"Jin" Sawyer asked surprised.

"Sawyer" Jin answered.

"Ali" Juliet said.

"Juliet!" Ali declared.

Soon they were hugging all their friends, happy to see them alive.

"You're alive! I can't believe. We thought you guys died on the boat" Katherine exclaimed.

"No, the blast just knocked us into the water" Ali explained.

"All right, I hate to break up the reunion but it's time for us to go" Locke said.

"Why? Where are we going" Ali asked confused.

"Locke wants to go to this placed called The Orchid" Virgie explained.

"What's there" she asked.

"A way off the island" Locke said.

Soon the small group of survivors were walking through the jungle. Ali was still a little confused by the whole situation so she decides to ask.

"Um excuse me" she said to Dan and Charlotte. "Hi. We haven't been introduced, I'm Ali."

"Hi there. I'm Dan and this is Charlotte" Dan said.

"Hello" Charlotte said politely.

"So, Locke thinks that there's a way off the island" she asked.

"That's what John said. He thinks bringing back your friends will stop the flashes" Charlotte said.

"What are the flashes?"

"Well, basically every time the sky lights up, we travel through time" Dan explained.

"Time travel, really" Ali asked.

"I know it's hard to believe" Dan said.

"Actually, after months on this island I can't even act surprised anymore. Although when I think about time travel I think about _Back to the Future_ with Michael J. Fox and the DeLorean" Ali replied.

"Great scott!" Dan joked, making Ali giggle.

Suddenly the sky starts to light sky.

"Oh no!" Charlotte moans.

The flash occurs, immediately followed again by the sounds of yet another flash.

"Come on!" Sawyer declared.

Charlotte cries out in pain as another flash comes again. While everyone was trying to collect themselves, Charlotte collapses.

"Charlotte!" Dan cried out.

Every gathered around her.

"Is she all right" Ali asked.

"No. It's the flashes. They're too much for her" Locke explained. "That's why we need to get to the Orchid because from there I can make it stop otherwise we're all going to end up like her."

"Fuck!" Virgie declared.

"What, what's wrong" Miles asked concerned.

"My nose is bleeding!"

Sure enough blood was dripping from Virgie's nose. Everyone started checking their noses.

"Mine too!" Katherine declared.

"Damn" Sawyer said, wiping his nose.

"Why can't Daddy come with us" Charlotte asked in a child's voice.

_Huh?_

"I know more about ancient Carthage than Hannibal himself" Charlotte added with confidence.

"What is she talking about" Juliet asked Dan.

"I have no idea" he answered.

"We're wasting time. We need to keep moving" Locke said.

"Okay. I need someone to help me carry Charlotte" Dan said.

"I'll help" Jin volunteered.

"No, she's going to slow us down" Locke said.

"John, we can't just leave her" Ali protested.

"Flashes are getting closer together. Maybe when your nose starts bleeding, you'll realize we gotta get out of Dodge now. We'll come back for her just as soon as we can" Locke said, walking away.

"No way! I'm not leaving Charlotte behind" Dan said strongly.

Ali couldn't help admire Dan's loyal to Charlotte. She hoped that Charlotte knew how lucky she was to have a guy like Dan that cared about her that much. Just then they were attacked by another flash. The flashes were getting worse and they were running out of time.

"You guys go. I'll stay with her" Dan announced.

"I'll stay too, in case you need a hand" Ali said.

Dan smiled at her in gratitude.

"Let me ask you something, John. If we don't even know when the hell we are, what happens if the Orchid ain't around anymore" Sawyer asked Locke.

"Look for the well. You'll find it at the well"" Charlotte and Virgie said at the same time.

The group looked at Charlotte and Virgie surprised. No one was more surprised than Virgie.

Why did Charlotte say that? Why did _she_ it?

Lucky for Locke didn't seem to care much because he was moving again. And the rest of the group followed with the exception of Dan and Ali of course.

**Mainland LAX**

Grace was sitting next to Hurley looking nervous. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she was actually going to a board a plane that will crash in a place she's seen only in her dreams.

"You nervous" Hurley asked her.

"Yeah" she admitted.

"Me too."

Soon a Middle Eastern Man walks up to them.

"Sayid! Dude, you came" Hurley declared, happy to see his friend.

"What choice do I have? There's nothing for me here" he answered.

Grace's heart went out to the guy. She knew what was really bothering him. She heard on the news how his wife, Nadia, died a year after they came back. In her dreams, she remembered that on the island the man would stare at her picture for hours. He spent years looking for Nadia and when they were finally reunited she gets hit by a car. It was truly sad.

"Who's your friend, Hurley" Sayid asked, noticing Grace for the first time.

"This is Grace" Hurley answered.

"I'm Virgie's sister" Grace added.

Sayid stared at her a little surprised. He wasn't expecting this. But he tries to shrug it off.

"Are you going to Guam as well" Sayid asked.

"We both know we're not going to Guam" she said, giving him a knowingly look.

Sayid was about to say something when something caught his eye. Hurley and Grace turned to see what Sayid was looking at. It was Kate in handcuffs being lead on board the plane by a woman with dark curly hair.

"The gang is all here" Hurley said dryly.

"We should probably board the plane now" Grace said, grabbing her things.

She only took a few steps when Sayid puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Why are willing to board this plane knowing full well what will happen" Sayid asked.

"I want to find my sister and bring her home" Grace said.

He stares at her for a moment. It was like he was literally staring right into her very soul and it was creepy her out.

"She's not your only reason for going. There's something else" Sayid said.

Grace forgot Sayid was good at telling when people are lying to him. Luckily Hurley noticed the tension so he decides to step in.

"We should go" he said.

Sayid gives Grace one last look and boards the plane. Grace lets out a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long flight.

**Island**

Locke and his group arrived at the Orchid only for a flash to occur and the station is absent. Locke notices something behind the group, an old well, with a rope hanging down into its depths. He peers down the well.

"How the hell did Charlotte know this was here" Miles asked out loud.

"Red? What about Virgin Mary here" Sawyer pointed to Virgie.

Virgie doesn't say anything. She stares at the well with confusion. She touches the well, as if she was expecting the well to speak to her.

_Why is this familiar to me she thought._

Suddenly a little Asian girl in pigtails wearing a purple sun dress comes skipping up to them.

"Who are you" she asked the group.

"Where the hell did she come from" Sawyer demanded.

"Let me talk to her" Juliet suggested.

Juliet walks up to the little girl and smiles.

"Hey there" she said.

"Hi" she answered.

"What's your name, sweetie" Juliet asked the girl.

"Virgie" she said.

The group looks at the little girl shocked. Virgie takes a closer and her eyes grew wide. Oh god! This was her younger self. She remembered seeing a picture of herself wearing the same dress when she was three. Her mother made it for her.

"Hi Virgie. I'm Juliet and these are my friends" Juliet said, trying to be nice.

"Hi!" little Virgie waved at everyone.

"What are you doing here by yourself? It's dangerous you know" Juliet said.

"I'm not scared. My mommy says the island will protect me" little Virgie said bravely.

"Why would she say that" Juliet asked.

"Because I was born here" little Virgie said.

_What?!_

Virgie went her jaw drop. It was one thing finding out that she had been to the island before the crash but being born here, whoa!

"You were born here" Locke asked curiously.

"Uh huh. My mommy and her family are from here. She says this place is magic. She wants to bring me and my brothers here so we can all live here but daddy doesn't want to" she answered.

"Virgie, why doesn't your daddy want to come here" she asked her younger self.

"He says this place is bad. And he doesn't like Alby around mommy" little Virgie said.

"Who's Alby" Juliet asked.

"Virgie!" a voice called out.

Soon a man in his mid to late thirties came out from the bushes. Virgie felt her knees begin to buckle.

"Dad" she whispered in shock.

She couldn't believe her father Benedict Amit, the man who abandoned her and her family when she was child, was standing right in front of her.

"Honey, what did I tell you about running off like that" Benny told his daughter.

"Alby said I could" she said.

"Alby isn't your father, I am" he said. Benny looks up and saw the small group. "Who are you people?"

"Oh! Well…you see…" Virgie tried to explain.

She honestly didn't know what to say. It was one thing to meet your younger self but it was another to meet your long lost father.

"Are you from the outside world" Benny curiously.

"Yes. Yes we are. We were just about to head back there" Locke said.

"You're leaving the island, really? Could you take us with you" Benny asked hopefully.

Before they could say anything further, another figure came out of the bushes. Richard Alpert.

"Hi Alby" young Virgie said.

_Alby?_

Richard smiled at the girl and looked from the group to Benny.

"Who are these people" Richard demanded.

"They're my ticket off the island" Benny said.

"Benny, let's talk about this" Richard tried to reason with him.

"I've had enough of you and this island! I only came here to make Laurie happy. I see this place for what it is so I'm taking my family away from here and away from you" Benny said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Richard demanded.

"I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way you look at my wife. You're not taking her from me" he threatened.

Virgie wasn't sure what she found more disturbing. Richard Alpert, the seemingly immortal islander, having a thing for the women in her family or seeing her father fight for her mother's love. When she was growing up all she remembered was her parents almost constantly fighting and barely showed any signs of affection for each other.

Soon they heard a familiar buzzing sound. The sky lights up and soon, Benny, young Virgie and Richard were gone.

"Dad? Dad!" Virgie cried out.

She looked around hoping they would appear again, but it was no use. They were gone and she was left with more questions than before.

**Flight 316**

Brad was looking out the window of the plane as it flew over the ocean. He couldn't help but wonder what will happen once they arrive on the island. Will it be like before, or would things be different this time?

"Brad" Claire said, sitting next to him.

"Hey Claire. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Charlie" Brad pointed out.

"He's asleep. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Rosie."

Brad came silent at the sound of his daughter's name. He was hoping no one else would ask him about Rosie. He should have none Claire would be the one to push the subject.

"Where is she, Brad" Claire asked.

Brad still doesn't say anything. He should be mad at her for asking him, but he can't. It was Claire. She was the sweetest person he knows. She only asked out of concern. Claire loved Rosie. But telling her would be a risk.

"Brad" Claire said.

Brad looked at Claire and knew that she was going to let this go. He figured it much. He took a deep breath.

"Penny. I left her with Penny. She and Desmond said they would look after her while I'm gone" Brad admitted.

"Penny? I thought she was in hiding" Claire pointed out.

"She was."

"So how did you find her?"

"I didn't."

_Brad and Rosie were at home sitting on the couch watching Shrek. After eating dinner Rosie wanted to watch Shrek, her favorite movie. Brad wanted to go to bed but he couldn't say no to her. Plus, he could use something to take his mind off today. _

_They were up to the part where Shrek and Donkey reach the castle when there was a knock at the door. _

_Who could that be at this hour, he thought._

_As he put his hand on the doorknob, he prayed that Jack wasn't on the other side._

_When Brad opened the door he was relieved to see it was not Jack. But his relief was quickly replaced with suspicion to see an elder man in a suit._

"_Brad Donegan" the man greeted with a British accent._

"_Can I help you" Brad asked._

"_Actually, I'm here to help you dear boy. I'm here to convince you to back to the island. It isn't done with you yet" he said._

"_Excuse me" Brad asked surprised. _

"_I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Charles Widmore. I believe you've heard of me" Widmore answered._

_This was Charles Widmore? Penny and Abby's father? He just met the guy and he already wanted to shoot him in the face. _

"_Please if I could have a moment of your time" Widmore said._

_Brad looked at the man for a second before letting him in. As soon as Widmore entered the apartment he knew he regretted it. Widmore walked into the living room where Rosie was still watching the movie. Rosie looked at the stranger that was in their house._

"_Hello" Rosie said._

"_Hello dear" Widmore said, walking over to the couch and kneeling in front of her. "My word, aren't you just lovely."_

"_Rosie, honey" Brad announced. "Watch your movie. My…friend and I need to talk."_

"_Okay daddy" she said._

_Widmore gave Rosie a pat on the head and followed Brad into the kitchen._

"_They grow up so fast" Widmore said thoughtfully._

"_Look, just say what you have to say already so you can leave" Brad demanded._

"_I know you probably don't trust me" Widmore said._

"_Your right I don't" Brad snapped._

"_It's understandable considering what happened with the freighter. My men were only supposed to retrieve Ben when things got out of hand."_

"_You also left out the part where you sent a hit man to kill your daughter's boyfriend" Brad reminded him._

"_Yes, Jasper. Most unfortunate. I admit I didn't handle the situation well, but I'm here to make amends. You must go back to the island" Widmore pleaded._

_Brad was really getting sick of people telling him that._

"_What part of 'I'm not going back' do you people not understand? Now get out" Brad said._

"_There's going to be a war soon. Abby will be right in the middle of it and I can't let that happen" Widmore said._

"_Wait, Abby is alive" he asked surprised._

"_I'm not sure but I believe so. I want you to go to the island and bring her home" Widmore said._

"_You want me to go to the island to bring back, Abby? You do realize that she fucking hates you, right? Besides, Abby is my friend and I would never hand her over to the man that murdered the man she loved" Brad announced._

"_I'm fully aware that neither one of my daughters will ever speak to me again. But I still care for them greatly. This war will get violent and I want Abigail as far away from it as possible. I know you won't do this for me. But do it for my daughter. She doesn't deserve that kind of fate" Widmore pleaded._

_Brad took a good look at the man in front of him. It's been five minutes since he let this wrinkled relic into his home, where he had to put up a front of actually caring about what he had to say. He should be kicking him out by now, but something stopped him. _

_It was his eyes. They didn't belong to the power hungry bastard he heard stories about. No these eyes belonged to a father, trying desperately to protect his child._

_Charles Widmore was a bad man there was no denying it. Hell, Widmore himself admitted that he was no boy scout. _

_Brad didn't know or understand Widmore's history with Ben and the island and quite frankly, he would like to keep it that way. But, Abby was innocent in all this. That much was true. Penny was innocent too. They shouldn't be punished by their father's past sins._

_After much thought Brad finally spoke._

"_Rosie doesn't have to come does she" Brad asked worried._

"_Of course not. I don't wish any harm for my granddaughter either. But she does need to be looked after" Widmore said._

"_I could have one of my siblings look after her, but…Ben sent a lawyer to my house earlier today. She needs to be with a relative related by blood and…"_

"_My other daughter is in town. Penny. You could leave Rosie with her" Widmore pointed out._

"_How do you know that" Brad asked curious. _

"_One of my people got word that she was in town. She and her husband, Desmond has their boat docked at the Marina."_

_Widmore pulled out a piece of paper and headed it Brad._

"_Ajira Airways Flight 316. Guam" Brad read._

"_It's the plane that you'll need to board in order to get to the island" he explained._

"_So that's it. I go to the island and bring back Abby, unharmed and you don't want anything out of all this" Brad asked._

"_I only have one request: don't tell anyone you saw me. Good luck, Brad" Widmore said._

_And with that he left the kitchen and headed out the door._

"_Good night" Rosie called from the living room._

"_Good night, sweetheart" Widmore smiled at her._

_Brad watched as Widmore leave the apartment. Brad looked over at her Rosie, watching happily at the TV screen. How he longed to be at that age again, oblivious to all that is around you and just be in your own little world, where everything is perfectly fine. With a heavy heart he took out his cell phone and dialed the airlines to book a flight to "Guam."_

_The next morning…_

_Brad and Rosie were at the Marina walking down the rows of boats looking for Penny and Desmond's boat, Our Mutual Friend. Brad spotted Desmond and Penny on their boat with a little boy with curly hair about Rosie's age. _

_As if sensing they were being watched Desmond looked up and saw Brad and Rosie walking toward. Desmond got off the boat and went to greet them._

"_Brad" Desmond said, surprised._

"_Hi Desmond. It's good to see you again" he said._

"_How did you know I was here" Desmond asked._

"_From Natalie. She told me that Jack saw you last night and I tracked you down" he lied._

"_Is this…" Desmond asked pointing at Rosie._

"_Yup, it is. Rosie, say hi to your Uncle Desmond" Brad told her._

"_Hi Uncle Desmond" Rosie said sweetly._

"_Hello luv. My god, you're all big now" Desmond smiled._

"_Des!" Penny called from the boat._

"_Why don't you two come on board" Desmond invited them._

_Brad and Rosie followed Desmond onto the boat. Penny walked up to Brad and gave him a hug._

"_Brad, how are you" Penny greeted._

"_I'm okay, mostly" Brad said._

_Penny turns her attention to the little girl in front of her._

"_Hello darling. I'm your Aunt Penny. You probably don't remember me. You were just a baby when I last saw you" Penny said._

"_Your mommy's sister" Rosie asked._

"_That's right, I am. And this is your cousin, Charlie" Penny said, introducing the little boy._

"_Hi" Rosie said._

"_Hi" little Charlie said shyly. _

"_I didn't come here for a visit. I came to talk to you Penny. It's really important" Brad announced._

_Penny saw the serious look on his face and understood. _

"_Desmond, could you take the kids down below? Brad and I have some things to discuss" Penny said._

"_Sure honey."_

_He kisses Penny on the cheek and takes Rosie and little Charlie down below. _

"_What's going on, Brad?"_

"_I'm going back" he said._

"_Where" she asked confused._

"_The island. Today" he said._

"_What?! Why would you do that" Penny demanded._

"_Something is about to go down on the island. It involves Abby and I need to get her out of there. That's why I'm here. I need you to take Rosie for a while, just until I come back. There are lawyers trying to take her from me because I'm not the father. But if she was with a blood relative she would be safe. I know I'm asking a lot but please. I don't have anyone else to turn to" Brad begged._

"_Can you really bring back my sister" Penny asked._

"_I'm gonna try" he answered._

"_All right. I'll do it" she said._

"_Thank you" he said._

_Penny led Brad down below where Desmond was playing with the kids. Rosie went over to her dad and grabbed his hand._

"_Daddy, come play" Rosie told him._

"_I can't Rosie Posie. I'm going somewhere real soon" he said._

"_I wanna come" Rosie begged._

"_You can't honey. Where I'm going is really far far away and I need you to stay here with Uncle Desmond and Aunt Penny while I'm away. But don't worry they'll take really good care of you" Brad assured her._

"_No!" she yelled._

_Rosie threw her arms around Brad's waist and began to cry._

"_Don't go, daddy! Please! I'll be good! I promise!" Rosie cried._

_Brad carefully pulls Rosie away from him. He kneels and looks at her._

"_Listen to me. I know this it hard and I don't want to leave you, but I have to sweetie. What I have to do is important. And I need you to be safe. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. So I need you to be strong until I get back. Can you do that for me" he asked._

_Rosie nodded._

_Brad pulls her into a hug. They held onto each other not wanting to let go._

"_I'll be back before you know it" he whispered to her._

_He pulls away and wiped away her tears._

"_I love you daddy" she choked._

"_I love you too baby. You're my world" he said choking on the words._

_He gives a kiss on the forehead and turns to Desmond and Penny._

"_Don't worry. She's in good hands, brother" Desmond assured him._

"_I know. Here." Brad pulls out a CD from his bag and hands it to them. "This is a song I wrote for Rosie. If she starts to get lonely play it for her."_

"_We will" they said._

"_Bye Rosie. Bye Charlie" Brad waved to the little boy._

"_Bye" Charlie waved._

_Brad took one last look at his little girl and climbed back up the steps. As Brad is leaving the boat Brad was trying to fight back tears but was failing miserably. Every step he took away from his daughter, another tear fell down his cheek._

"Oh my god" Claire declared as Brad finished his story.

"I know. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do" Brad admitted.

"Does anyone else know" Claire asked.

"No and they're not going too. You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone, not even Charlie. I can't risk Ben finding out that I left Rosie with Penny" Brad explained.

"I promise" she assured him.

**Island 1974**

Ali stepped out the house she was sharing with Virgie, Katherine and Juliet at the barracks. When Locke went down the well, there was one last flash, a big one and it somehow the flashes stopped all together.

When they were heading back to the beach they rescued a woman named Amy after a couple of Others killed her husband. She took them to where she lived only to be knocked out by the sonic fence. It turned out they were in 1974, where the Dharma Initiative was still around. Earlier there was a situation where Richard Alpert showed up because what happened to the two men that Sawyer and Juliet killed in order to save Amy's life. From what she gathered the Others and the Dharma folk have this truce, as long as they stay on their side of the island no one gets hurt.

Sawyer being their unofficial leader managed to talk to Richard and worked something out. Now here they were living with the rest of the Dharma Initiative.

Ali felt guilty knowing the fates of these people and not being able to warn them. But like Dan said, "whatever happened, happened."

Speaking of Dan.

She spotted him sitting alone a picnic table, looking heartbroken. She knew what was bothering him. Before the flash Charlotte told Dan that she grew up on the island, that's why she joined the freighter because she's been looking for the island her whole life. She also told them that she remembered when she was a little girl a man told her not to come back to the island or she'll die and realized it was Dan. Then she died in his arms. Dan was so devastated. And when the flash occurred they stayed but Charlotte disappeared.

About an hour ago, Dan saw Charlotte as a little girl ran up. Dan wanted to go after her but decided against it. I mean, a grown man chasing after a little girl would rise a lot of questions and not the good kind.

Ali decided that Dan could use a friend so she walks over to where Dan was and sat down.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he said.

"Are you okay?"

"No" he answered softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I could leave if you need to be alone" Ali suggested.

"Please stay" he begged.

They sat in silence when she heard Dan begin to cry.

Ali pulls Dan into her arms. He buries his face in her shoulder and cries harder.

"It's all right. I'm right here" she said to him softly.

From a distance they were being watched by Virgie. Virgie was coming back from the docks where she and Juliet were talking. When Sawyer arrived she left so the two could be alone. Before he showed up Juliet told her how she's been trying for years to get off the island. She knew that Sawyer would try to convince her to stay at least another two weeks in order to find Locke and the others when they come back, _if_ they come back. If anyone could convince Juliet to stay, it's Sawyer.

She was walking back to the house when she saw Dan and Ali. Her heart went out to the guy. He lost someone he loved and that was never easy. But at least he found a friend in Ali. Ali was one of the nicest people she knew.

Virgie decided instead of going straight back to the house she wanted to explore the barracks a little bit. She was walking a good five minutes when she saw someone hiding in the shadows of one of the buildings. As she got closer the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed to be Richard.

Virgie gasped with surprised.

"Hello" he said calmly.

"What-what are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Why" Virgie asked.

"I know you. From 1954. You and your friends were taken to our camp and then, you were gone" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Virgie lied.

"I think you do" Richard said.

Virgie looks around nervously hoping someone will show up.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Richard said.

"Hey!"

Virgie turned around to see Miles walking up to them.

"Get away from her" Miles shouted at Richard.

"Miles, calm down. He didn't do anything" Virgie told him.

"We were just talking" Richard said politely.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm this close to calling the Dharma folk on your ass if you don't leave now" Miles threatened.

"I think the lady can speak for herself" Richard pointed out.

Miles raised his fist ready to punch him but Virgie stepped in front of Richard.

"Miles don't" Virgie told him. She turned to Richard. "You should go."

Richard looked from Virgie to Miles to Virgie again.

"I look forward to seeing you again. Good night."

And with that he turned and walked away, back to the jungle, to his people.

"What were you doing with him" Miles demanded from Virgie.

"Excuse me" Virgie asked.

"You're walking around here in the middle of the night alone. You run into that freak and didn't even yell for help. How stupid are you" Miles snapped.

Okay, when Miles showed up she was grateful but Miles just said a second made her mad.

"Richard and I were just talking. I had the situation under control" Virgie said.

"Oh so now it's Richard" Miles growled.

"It's his name! What do want me to call him, The Eyeliner Guy?"

"Well, I don't want you talking to him" Miles said.

That did it!

"You are such an ass" she declared.

She starts walking back to her house with Miles right at his heels.

"Hey, wait a minute! You're calling me an ass for saving your life" Miles demanded.

Virgie stopped and turned and faced him, rage in her eyes.

"Okay, one, you didn't save me from anything. Nothing happened. Two, I'm calling you an ass because you think you're the boss of me. Who I talk to is none of your damn business. And three, none of this matters because you're leaving in the morning anyway" Virgie explained.

"What" Miles asked confused.

"The submarine that's leaving for Tahiti. You were gung-ho about getting the hell out of here. You can leave but I can't. After what I've learned about my family's connection to this place I have to learn more. So there's no reason for you to stay. And I don't get why you suddenly care about other people because you've never…"

Miles cuts her by kissing her hard on the lips. Virgie squeals in surprise but slowly melts into the kiss. She feels Miles hands reach around her neck. Soon they had to come up for air. Virgie was feeling a little light headed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was out of line. And you're right. Before I came here I've never cared about anyone but myself. Then I met you. I don't know what it is but when I'm with you something inside me just wants to take care of you" Miles said.

That was quite possibility the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, she thought.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You were just trying to help" she apologized.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence while stealing a couple of glances at each other. It was strange one minute they were fighting and the next they were acting like a couple of shy teenagers.

"Well, this is me" Virgie said, as they reached the front door.

"I was wonder if you would like to eat breakfast with me tomorrow" Miles asked.

"So you're staying."

"Well, I suddenly have a reason too."

"In that case, I'd love to" she smiled.

She reaches up and touches the black eye she had given him a while ago. It was starting to fade.

"I'm sorry about your eye."

"Best thing that ever happened to me" Miles answered.

She kisses his eye softly and then his lips.

"Good night" she said.

"Night" he said.

She watched as Miles walked over to the house next door where the guys were staying. Virgie hasn't stopped smiling since that kiss. At least her stay on the island would be less lonely.

**Flight 316**

Natalie woke up to turbulence. She looked to see Sean double checking his seat belt. Natalie holds his hand, letting him it will be over soon.

Hurley looks over to a man with long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, sitting across from him.

"Dude, you might want to fasten your seat belt" he told him.

At first the man was going to ignore him but they hit more turbulence happened so he quickly put on his seat belt.

Grace was sitting beside Hurley and made the sign of the cross, saying a silent prayer.

The plane starts to shake more violently. The lights flicker. Bags from the overhead compartments start to fall out. A bright light starts shining and we hear the familiar buzzing sound. The light grows more intense. And as quickly as it came it stopped.

The first thing Natalie felt was water, lots of water. She found herself under water and quickly swam to the surface. She quickly gasped for air. Looking around at her surroundings she noticed she was in some kind of lagoon.

_What happened to the plane?_

Natalie notices a body floating in the water face down. She swims over and turns the body to reveal its Kate. She checks her neck. Still a pulse.

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me" she asked.

Nothing.

"Help! Somebody help!" Natalie cries out.

Please somebody be out there, Natalie prayed.

"Come on Kate. Come on, you need to wake up" Natalie pleaded to the woman.

"Help!" Natalie cried.

Suddenly someone from on top of the waterfall dives into the pool below. The figure turned out to be Jack.

"Jack, its Kate she's out" she told him.

"I got her" he said.

He takes Kate to shore while Natalie follows. Soon, another figure comes out of the jungle looking all disoriented.

"Charlie" Natalie called out.

He turned to see his friends, happy to see he isn't the only one. Charlie goes over and helps Natalie out of the water.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem luv" he said.

Jack performs CPR on Kate and she finally wakes up.

"Are you okay" Jack asked her.

"Yeah" she said, sitting up.

Jack, Kate, Charlie and Natalie looked around the jungle in amazement.

"Oh my god, we're back" Natalie said.

It was true. Neither one of them ever thought they would ever come back to the island, the source of all their troubles.

"Where's the plane? Did it crash" Kate asked confused.

"I don't remember crashing. There's a light and the next thing I knew I woke up in the jungle" Charlie explained.

"Me too" Jack added.

"But where is everyone? Hurley, Sun, Sayid, Brad, Ben and my brother? Where's Sean" Natalie asked worried.

"And Claire" Charlie added.

"I don't know. Let's spread out, search the jungle. We come across anybody from the plane…"

Suddenly they hear a vehicle approaching. It was one of those Dharma vans, only this one looks brand new. The driver stops, grabbing a rifle and gets out to point it at the group. They stare, wide eyed at the driver.

"Jin?" Charlie asked surprised.

Jin lowers the rifle and looks surprised and happy to see his old friends.

Natalie gives him a little wave.

"Home sweet home" she muttered.

**Preview:**

"What do you know" Ben asked Grace.

"I know John Locke didn't commit suicide. You killed him" Grace said calmly.

Jack, Kate, Charlie and Natalie joining the Dharma Initiative.

Natalie saving a boy from being beaten up.

"Are you okay" Natalie asked the kid.

"Yeah."

"My name is Natalie."

"I'm Ben" the kid said.

The survivors of Flight 316.

Mira looking after her son, Mark.

"What is this place" Nero asked.

"You don't want to know dude" Hurley said.

Virgie holding a baby in her arms. She looks out the window and sees Miles walking toward the house.

"Look, daddy's home" she told her little girl.

Katherine kissing Sayid.

"I've missed you" she whispered to him.

Brad hitting Ben in the head with a paddle. Sun punching Megan in the face.

"Do you have any idea what I had to give up to come back here?!" Brad demanded.

Katherine firing a gun.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about the late update. Busy with my work and my family problems. But I promise to finish this story and the rest of my unfinished ones this year. I'm off to write the next chapter.


	8. Tick Tock Goes the Clock

Chapter 5 Tick Tock Goes the Clock

**Ajira Airways, Flight 316**

"Hey! Are you all right?"

Sean slowly opened his eyes and saw a man with long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail standing in front of him.

"Hey kid! Wake up."

"What-what happened" Sean asked.

"The plane crashed. We're lucky to be alive" he said.

It actually worked. He turned in his seat to see if Natalie was okay but her seat was empty. What the hell?

"Natalie? Natalie!" he called out.

He struggles to remove his seatbelt.

"Hey" the stranger said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go" Sean declared.

He finally removed his seatbelt and stood up but felt his head spinning and fell to the floor.

The stranger quickly helped him up.

"You need to slow down" he said.

"No. I have to find my sister. Natalie!" he called out.

They looked around at the other passengers. There's a blond woman with that musician, um, Donegan or something, waking up dazed. There was also a fat guy helping up an Asian girl around his age.

"Sean!"

He expected to see Natalie behind him but instead it was Megan.

"Megan have you seen Natalie" Sean asked.

"No I haven't. She's not here" she said.

"Wait, what do you mean she's not here? She has to be" Sean said.

"I checked the whole plane and I can't find her. Also we're also missing Shephard, Austen, Jarrah and Pace. They just disappeared" Megan explained.

"Well, where are they" Sean demanded.

"I don't know" Megan said sadly.

_Natalie, where are you? Sean thought._

**Dharma Initiative 1977**

Natalie stepped out of the Dharma van along with Jack, Kate and Charlie all four of them decked out in 70s clothes. When Jin found them in the jungle he took them to see Sawyer, who was waiting for them in a clearing. When she saw him she threw herself in his arms. She missed him. When he called her Ginormica, she almost cried tears of joy. God she even missed his silly nicknames for everyone. It was a happy reunion.

When they came back to the island Natalie was prepared for any weirdness the island would throw at them, being blasted back to the 1970s, not one of them. It seems that Sawyer along with Jin, Juliet, Ali and the rest of the people they left before have all been living in the Dharma Initiative for the past three years. And she thought they would still be on the beach, living off fruit and hunting down boar. When Jin heard that Sun was on their plane he rushed off to find her. So it was up to Sawyer to figure out what to do with them. Luckily he already had a plan. He planned on sneaking them in by pretending they're new recruits. He explained that everyone gets knocked before the trip, so no one meets each other until they process them.

Natalie stared at the clothes Sawyer gave her to wear. She felt silly but it was 1977, so, when in Rome. She waited outside as Jack, Charlie and Kate got process. Sawyer said that you had to be at least eighteen to start working in Dharmaville, so they agreed that they would say that Kate was her mom. She watched as people walked passed her. They looked happy as can be, not a care in the world. She felt a sting of guilt knowing that their happiness won't last long.

She was going to go inside to see what was taking them so long when she heard yelling. There was a group of kids gathered two boys. There was a boy around maybe twelve or thirteen with glasses, getting beat up by a kid about sixteen. Natalie rushes over to break up the fight.

"Hey leave him alone!" Natalie yelled pushing the smaller kid's attacker off of him.

The older kid got up, looking very angry. He took a step back surprised at how tall she was. Natalie was used to people staring at her tallness.

"Why don't you terrorize Tokyo and mind your own business" the bully joked.

Some the kids laughed but not Natalie. She grabs the bully's shoulders and kneed him in his little groin as hard as she could. The bully fell to the ground, grabbing his little boy parts, crying in pain.

"Get out of here, all of you! Go on, get" she told the other kids.

The kids quickly ran off, a couple of the bully's friends helped their fallen leader.

"Ouch it hurts! Mommy!" the bully cried.

As soon as the other kids left, Natalie helped the other kid the bully was picking on.

"Are you okay" she asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he said.

Natalie helps him to his feet. She spots his glasses on the ground.

"Here" she said, handing him his glasses.

"Thanks. I've never seen you before" he said.

"I'm new. I came on the sub with my mom. My name is Natalie."

"I'm Ben" the boy answered.

_Ben? This little boy was Benjamin Linus?_

Natalie quickly covered up her surprise and smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ben" Natalie said politely.

"Ben!"

They turned to see a girl long auburn hair running up to them.

"Are you okay" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, Megan" he assures her.

So this is Megan. Natalie heard the stories about an Other named Megan Weston. She was the one that killed Jon and Evelyn and she was also Ben's second in command. She looked like a sweet enough girl though. What could have happened to her that would turn her into a killer?

"Was it Goodwin again? He's such a jerk" Megan declared.

"You should tell your parents what happened" Natalie suggested to Ben.

"My mom died when I was a baby and the only thing my dad cares about is drinking" Ben said sadly.

Wow, no wonder Ben is so messed up.

"Let's go grab some food. I'm hungry. You wanna come with us" Megan asked Natalie.

"Um, sure" Natalie answered.

Before she knew what she was doing she was following her new "friends" to the cafeteria. There wasn't that many people when they arrived. Natalie almost froze in shock when she saw who was working the line.

"Hey Virgie" Megan called out.

Virgie looked at the girl with a smile.

"Hi Megan" she said.

She looked over at saw Natalie and almost dropped the food in her hands.

"Are you all right" Ben asked.

"I'm okay. Oh my god! Ben, what happened to you" Virgie asked.

Virgie walked from around the counter to take a closer look. Ben had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious.

"It's nothing" Ben said pulling away.

"Megan was it nothing" Virgie asked the girl.

"No, it was Goodwin. He was picking on Ben after class but I heard he got beat up by the new girl" Megan said, pointing to Natalie.

"Yeah, that was me. I saw Ben in trouble and I wanted to help" she answered sheepishly.

"Well, thanks. That's really sweet of you. I'm gonna have a word with Goodwin's parents later. I'm Virgie by the way. I'm in charge of the cafeteria here" she said.

"I'm Natalie."

Suddenly they hear the sound of a baby crying.

"I'll be right back" Virgie said disappearing in the back room.

A minute later, she comes out with a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"It's okay, honey. Don't cry" Virgie said, rocking the baby back at forth.

"You have a baby" Natalie declared happily.

"Yeah, this is Miley. She's eight months. Can you say hi" Virgie said to her daughter.

"She is so adorable!"

"Thank you. Listen, could one of you help in the back? We're a little short staffed today and also I need someone to keep an eye on Miley while I'm cooking" Virgie said.

"I can help. I help my mom in the kitchen all the time" Natalie said.

"You sure you don't mind" Virgie asked.

"Not at all."

"All right. Miley, you wanna play with ate and kuya" Virgie asked her daughter. Miley just made cooing noises. "Okay, go to kuya."

Virgie hands her over to Ben. Miley tries to grab onto Ben's glasses and Ben just laughs. As Megan and Ben played with little Miley, Virgie and Natalie went into the back. When no one was looking the two old friends hugged each other.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here" Virgie exclaimed.

"Virgie! I'm so happy to see you" Natalie said.

"What are you doing here? How did you get back to the island" Virgie asked.

"I was on a plane heading for Guam. It was Ben's idea. He said that it would bring us back to the island and it did" Natalie explained.

"Wait, us? Who else came back with you?"

"Everyone who left the island" she said.

"So they're all here in 1977" Virgie asked confused.

"Actually, it's just me, Jack, Charlie and Kate. We somehow woke up in the jungle and without a plane. I don't understand. It was 2007 when we left but now you're stuck in the 70s" she said.

"Natalie, before you woke up in the jungle, do you remember seeing a bright light of some kind?"

"Yeah, I did. How did you…"

"That's what happened to us. When you left the rest of us kept experiencing these flashes that sent us back in time. When Locke left they finally stopped and we've been stuck here ever since. Where is he, anyway" she asked.

"Locke's dead."

Virgie couldn't believe it. Virgie didn't like Locke all that much but after what he did for them she had great respect for the man. Now to hear that he was gone was like someone telling her that the Tooth Fairy wasn't real.

"How" Virgie asked.

"Suicide. They found him in a motel room. He hung himself. I'll tell you about it later. What about you? I mean, you're a mom" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. I'm a mom and I'm married" Virgie said, showing Natalie her wedding ring.

"That's great! Who's the luck guy" Natalie asked.

"Miles."

"Miles? You're kidding."

"Nope. We've been married for two years. He works security with Jin and Sawyer. Oh, by the way, Sawyer goes by Jim LaFleur around here, okay? He's the Head of Security" she explained.

"No way."

"I know, right? But honestly, he's really good at it. Juliet and Katherine work in the Motor Pool. Ali is a teacher here" Virgie said.

"Wow" Natalie said.

They looked out in the cafeteria where Megan and Ben were playing peek-a-boo with little Miley, making her laugh.

"So you're okay with leaving your daughter alone with…them" Natalie said.

"I know it's hard to believe but they're actually good kids" Virgie assured her. "Sometimes when Ben's dad is completely wasted we let him crash on our couch or sometimes he stays over Megan's. I figured if we showed him kindness he won't be _our _Ben, you know, the one in the future" Virgie said.

Maybe Virgie was onto something there. Maybe if they're nice enough to Ben here he won't become that bug eyed creep in their own time. Even though that Ben got her back to the island she didn't trust the man completely.

It's like the saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

**Island 2007**

It's been hours since they arrived on the island. Sean was sitting on the beach looking at the pictures Radhika Shah had given him before he left her house yesterday. They were pictures of his mother.

Terri.

She was so beautiful.

In one picture, Terri was in a garden, smelling fresh roses.

Another showed a teenage Terri and Radihika in someone's house. Terri was playing the guitar while Radihika was singing in the microphone. His mom was a musician, who knew?

Sean's favorite picture was one of Terri holding a teddy bear in front a ten month old Sean, while making funny faces. He looked happy. It was a shame he couldn't remember it.

Sean looked around at his surroundings. This island wasn't anything like Natalie described. So far things seemed pretty normal. Of course, his sister disappeared from the plane so that counts as weird.

As he goes back to looks at the pictures he can't help but think back on how this all started.

_Sean was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti and meatballs. Making sure no one was looking he pulled out a box of rat poison. He makes a plate for himself and sets it aside from the pot of spaghetti. He pours the whole box in. Sean mixes it well until he was sure that you couldn't tell it's filled with poison._

"_Sean, is the food ready yet" Sean's dad called out._

"_Yeah. Come and get it" Sean said, taking his plate to the table._

_Soon Sean, Harvey and Lexi were sitting at the table eating dinner._

"_Shouldn't we wait for Natalie" Sean announced._

"_Who cares? She's getting fat anyway, the cow could lose a couple of pounds" Lexi muttered._

"_God Lexi, do you ever stop being a bitch" Sean snaps._

"_Sean! Now I expected this kind of behavior from Natalie but not you" Harvey pointed out._

"_Go to hell" Sean said coldly._

_Soon Harvey grabs the back of Sean's neck, forcing him to look his father in the eye._

"_I don't know what's gotten into you but its stop now. I am your father and you will show me respect" Harvey said firmly._

"_I will never respect a monster like you" Sean declared._

_Before Harvey could do any real damage the phone rings. He lets go of Sean and goes and answer it. Sean rubs his neck._

"_You're in trouble now" Lexi said._

_Sean does say anything only smiles at her, a mischief smile. Something about that smile made her uneasy._

"_What" she asked._

_Soon Harvey comes storming in, more pissed off then before. You could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears._

"_Where is it" Harvey demanded._

"_Where's what" Sean asked innocently._

_Harvey pulled him from his chair and slammed him into the wall._

"_Dad!" Lexi yelled, shocked._

"_Where's the money" he demanded._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Sean said calmly._

"_I just got a call from the bank saying that all my bank accounts have been cleared out" Harvey explained._

"_Don't forget Lexi's" Sean smiled._

"_What?" Lexi declared._

"_You little bastard! Why would you do this?"_

_Sean takes the opportunity to knee him in the stomach. Harvey falls to the floor and Lexi runs to check to see if he's okay._

"_Because it's all blood money! Every dollar, every penny was at the cost of someone's life, including my own mother" Sean shouted._

_Sean walks pass his and Lexi and marches into the kitchen. He pulls out a black notebook in the drawer. _

"_Where did you get that" Harvey demanded._

"_From your closet" he answered._

_Sean flips through pages until he finds the one he's looking for._

"_January 12, 1994." Sean read. "I took out a life insurance on Terri for $25,000. Everything is set up. When she goes to the store tomorrow that's where they'll be waiting for her. I set it up with Mr. Widmore to make it look like an accident. Let's just hope it's over and done with quickly. I hate watching people cry."_

_Sean shuts the journal and looks at his father with hate in his eyes._

"_Mom's death wasn't an accident. You planned it. You and that bastard Widmore, and all so you can have some money in your pocket! And what's worst you give half of your blood money to this slut whose screwing half the guys at school" Sean shouted, throwing the journal at Lexi._

"_Hey!" she protested._

"_I don't have to explain myself to you" Harvey replied._

_God, he wasn't even denying it!_

"_Did you ever love my mom, or Natalie's, or anyone for that matter? Were they all expendable to you" Sean demanded._

_Before he could get an answer from his dad Natalie comes down the stairs with a suitcase and her violin case in hand. Forgetting all about Sean, Harvey goes over to Natalie, demanding where she was going. _

_Soon there was a gun, exchanged of words and two dead bodies on the floor._

_A day later_

_Sean was sitting in the living room of Radihika Shah. _

_Radihika, as it turned out, was a childhood friend of Terri's back in England. He didn't know about her until recently. When Sean found his dad's journal he found a letter from Radihika addressed to him. In the letter it was asking him how he was doing and that if he ever wanted to stay with her, he was more than welcome. _

_Radihika was showing him pictures of her and Terri when they were younger._

"_Oh! This is us at the beach. It was taken the day before we had to go back to school" Radihika showed Sean._

_It was a picture of a little India girl and a girl with light brownish hair, just like Sean, making sand castles. They looked to be seven or eight._

"_I remember that your mother forgot to put on sunscreen and when she woke up the next day, she was red all over. The kids at school gave her the nickname 'Terri Cherry" Radihika explained._

_Sean couldn't help but laugh. Wow! He was learning so much about his mom. Suddenly the front door opened and an Indian girl about eight-years-old._

"_Mama!" she called out._

"_Sweetheart, come here. There's someone I want you to meet" Radihika answered._

_The young girl gave her mother a hug._

"_Sean, this is my daughter, Gita. Gita, this is Sean" Radihika introduced them._

"_Hi" she said shyly._

"_Hey there" Sean smiled._

"_Mama, have you heard from papa yet" she asked hopefully._

_Radihika looked sad for a moment but quickly shrugged it off._

"_Not yet, but soon. Why don't you go to your room and do your homework" Radihika suggested._

"_All right. Bye" Gita waved to Sean._

_Sean smiled and waved back._

"_What's wrong with Gita's father" Sean asked curious._

_Radihika looks away, sad._

"_My husband, Yash, is in the hospital. He has leukemia and unless he gets a bone marrow transplant, he'll die" she answered._

_He could see the tears in her eyes._

"_And you didn't tell her?"_

"_No. I mean, how could I" she demanded._

_Sean reaches into his backpack and pulls out a big stack of money._

"_Will this help" he asked._

"_Oh my goodness! Where did you get this money" Radihika asked._

"_It doesn't matter. It's yours now. Use it to help your husband, okay? I should go. My plane leaves in a couple of hours" Sean said, getting up to leave._

"_Wait" Radihika puts the small album in his hands. "Take this. Terri would want you to have it."_

"_Thank you" Sean said, fighting back tears._

"_I wish I had more to give you" Radihika said._

"_This is more than enough. My whole life all I've ever wanted was to know something, anything, about my mom. You gave me memories, Aunt Rad, and I'll always love you for that" Sean said._

_Radihika pulled Sean to a hug. He gives her a peck on the cheek and tells her good-bye._

"Everyone listen up!"

Sean turned to see the pilot, Mr. Lapidus, gathering everyone around. He puts away the photo album to join them. He found a spot next to the big guy and his friend.

"Here's where we're at. The radio's dead, so I haven't been able to call in our situation. But that's all right. Soon as they figure out we're not where we're suppose to be, they'll come looking for us. So best thing to do right now is just stick together. Stick together, hunker down and just wait till help gets here" he explained.

"And where is here" one of the passengers asked.

Sean turned to the one who spoke. It was the guy who woke him up when they crashed.

"What's that" Lapidus asked.

"Where is here? What is this place" he asked.

"You don't want to know, dude" Hurley muttered.

Grace elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

"What's your name, son" Lapidus asked.

"Nero" he answered.

"Well, Nero, I don't know where 'here' is because this island's not on my charts."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Because down the beach, you can see a bigger island across the water. There's some buildings over there…and animal cages. So maybe you should get some new charts" Nero remarked.

"We should stick together. Gather some firewood to start a fire. In case, the rescue plane comes" Mira suggested.

"If you want to wait, go ahead! I say we search these buildings! Maybe they have a radio or some food! Who wants to help me" Nero announced.

A few the passengers seemed to be considering Nero's words. Brad watched the Nero guy with interest. He strikes him as the type doesn't take shit from anyone type. Ten bucks says he'll be dead in a day or two. With an attitude like it will likely get you killed. As soon as the group broke apart, Claire pulled Brad aside from the others.

"Sun's gone" she said.

"What?"

"Sun's gone. She just left" Claire said.

Brad looked around and sure enough she was right. Where _is_ Sun? Better yet, where's Ben?

"I think I know where she's going. Stay with the group, okay, Claire" Brad said.

"Where are you going" Claire asked.

"Back to our island."

"I'll go with you. Charlie might be there" she said.

"No, if the others start to notice that we're disappearing at all at once there's going to be questions. I promise I'll come back for you" Brad promised her.

"Be careful" she told him.

Brad looks around to check to see if anyone was looking and quickly goes into the jungle. It was a good thing he still remembered how to track. It was a little something he picked up from Locke when he was still alive. He managed to find three sets of footprints. After following them for a good five minutes he found Sun with Ben and a woman he's never seen before, about to leave on an outrigger.

"Sun!" he called out.

"Brad, what are you doing here" Sun asked.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, with him" Brad pointed at Ben. Then he turned his attention to Megan. "Who are you?"

"Brad, meet my wife Megan" Ben said.

"Wife" he asked in disbelief.

"You have a problem with that" Megan asked annoyed.

"No. If you have a thing for creepy looking Hobbit rejects, that's your business" Brad commented.

Megan was about to advance on him but Sun stopped her.

"Wait. I'm going back to the main island. I'm hopping Jin will be there. Why don't you come with us" Sun suggested.

"I can't. With Charlie gone, there's no one here to look after Claire" Brad explained.

"You're still carrying a torch for the cute little Aussie, how sweet" Megan remarked.

Brad just glared at her.

"We're wasting time. If we want to go back to the main island we should go now" Ben suggested.

Brad thought about it for a moment and nodded. Ben handed him one of the paddles.

"Do you have any idea what I had to give up, to come back here" he told Ben.

Ben looked at Brad long and hard.

"I have a pretty good idea. How is Rosie" Ben asked.

"Safe" he simply answered.

"It's difficult to be separated from your child. I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"I guess so" Brad said.

Suddenly Brad hits Ben over the head with the paddle. Megan was going to check on her husband but Sun grabbed her by the shoulder and she punched her, knocking her out. Brad and Sun shared a look, unsure of what to say.

"I didn't trust them either" Sun answered.

Without another word they got on the outrigger and paddled to the main island.

**Dharma 1977**

Katherine was in the Motor Pool cleaning some of the tools in the tool box but her mind was somewhere else.

Yesterday she got the shock of a lifetime. She was just getting off of work from the Motor Pool, heading over to the picnic that Dharma folk threw for the newbies when she saw noticed some the new recruits.

They were Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Charlie Pace and Natalie Reede. She couldn't believe her eyes. They're back!

Katherine wanted nothing more than to run over to them and give them each a hug. But she remembered where she was at. The people in Dharmaville couldn't know that she knew them. Luckily Virgie filled her in. She bumped into Natalie when she was hanging out with little Ben Linus and Megan.

God, even after three years she can't get over that sweet little boy will one day grow up to be such a bastard.

From what she learned they came on a plane with Hurley, Claire, Brad and the rest that left the island, but they found themselves in the jungle. Somehow they ended up in 1977 while the others are back in 2007. Too bad Dan wasn't around to explain all this time travel stuff to her. She always found it confusing.

Jack and the others back returning to the island she could deal with that, but there was one person she never thought she would ever see again. During the little Dharma party James and Jin brought in a Hostile. Unfortunately, that Hostile happened to be Sayid. Just seeing Sayid triggered old memories.

_It was night and Katherine saw Boone sitting alone away from the other survivors. Boone wasn't exactly Mr. Popular right now. It was him that stole all the water that day. Jack disappeared and he thought that someone should have taken responsibility._

_She felt someone standing beside her. It was Sayid. Since the crash Katherine found herself enjoying the Arab man's company. She heard Sayid used to be in the Republican Guard but he was a good man. She was good at reading people. Besides, they were on a deserted island, so none of that mattered. _

"_You feel sorry for him" Sayid stated._

"_He was trying to help" Katherine pointed out._

"_He went about it the wrong way" he said._

"_Boone just wants to prove himself, reinvent himself. I thought you of all people would understand that" Katherine said._

_Sayid stared at her for a moment and walked away. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. She wanted to go after him but Boone looked like he needed comfort more than Sayid. Besides, he was soldier and he faced worse._

_Katherine walked over to where Boone was and sat down beside him._

"_Nice night" she said._

"_You don't have to be nice to me. I know I messed up" Boone said sadly._

"_Yeah, you did. But we all make mistakes. In a couple of days everyone will forget and go back to hating Sawyer again" Katherine said._

_A small smile formed in his face._

"_You should do that more often" she said._

"_Do what" Boone asked confused._

"_Smile. You have a nice smile" she said honestly._

_Where did that come from, she thought._

_She pushed that thought out of her head and just sat there with Boone, enjoying the stars and the silence._

_Katherine was filling up her water bottle when she sees Sayid and Shannon talking outside his tent. Ever since Sayid asked Shannon to translate the crazy French woman's maps they've gotten pretty close. Of all the people she expected to hook up on the island, Sayid and Shannon, not one of them. I guess it's a whole opposite attraction thing they got going on._

_Sayid watches at Shannon walks away and he has this goofy grin on his face. He sees Katherine and walks over to her._

"_Good morning Katherine" Sayid said._

"_Morning. You're in a good mood" Katherine said._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Sayid said._

"_How's Shannon" she asked._

_She saw a smile creep up on his face again. Yup, he had it bad. Katherine was about to say something when she saw a very angry looking Boone march up to them._

"_I told you to stay away from my sister" Boone demanded from Sayid._

_Katherine decided to play Referee. _

"_Boone, take it easy" Katherine said._

"_Stay out of this" he told her. He turns his attention back to Sayid. "Stay away from Shannon. I'm not gonna say it again."_

"_She's a grown woman, who's capable of making her own decisions" Sayid said._

"_You don't know my sister" he said._

"_Neither do you" Sayid said._

"_Okay, stop! Both of you" Katherine said._

"_Shut up Katherine!" Boone said._

_Katherine stared at him shocked. Ever since the water incident she and Boone have become close, really close. He's never talked that way to her before. Before she knew what was happening she slaps him across the face and runs off into the jungle. It was stupid but she didn't care. She had to get out of there. _

_After running a good three minutes she came to a clearing and sat down a big rock. _

"_Okay, Katherine, breathe in. Breathe out" she told herself._

_She took deep long breaths. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Sayid with a worried look on his face._

"_Are you all right" he asked._

"_Peachy" she said sarcastically._

_Sayid sat down beside her. In all the time she spent on the island she made a lot of friends, but none like Sayid. In fact, she thought of him as her best friend._

"_Why did you hit Boone" Sayid asked._

"_Because he was being a dick" she answered._

"_Why did you really hit him" he asked._

_She noticed the way he was looking at her. Katherine hated that look. Whenever Sayid looked at her that way she always ended up telling the truth._

"_Boone's never talked to me like that before and…it hurts. I thought we were…friends" Katherine trying to find the words._

"_Is that what you want, just his friendship" Sayid pointed out._

"_Even if there was something there, Boone deserves better. I'm a murderer, Sayid" she said sadly._

_Sayid was the only one who knew her real reason for being on the plane._

"_So am I. But everyone deserves a second chance" he said._

_Suddenly they were interrupted when they heard Boone calling out Katherine's name._

"_Just talk to him" he tells Katherine._

_Katherine watches as Sayid leaves to give her and Boone some privacy. After a minute of waiting Boone shows up, her hand print still fresh on his face._

"_Hey" he said weakly._

"_Hey" she said, looking away._

_Boone slowly walks over to her. She could feel him standing over her but she refused to look at him._

"_Katherine, look at me" he said._

_She shakes her head. _

_Please, go away. Please, just go away, she silently prayed._

_Boone knees in front of her. He gently takes her face in his hands, carefully forcing her to look at him. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes._

"_You hurt my feelings" she said._

"_I know. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it" he said sincerely._

_He leans in for a kiss but Katherine pulls away._

"_Boone, don't" she begged him._

"_What is it?"_

"_This…you and me…this can't happen."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I've done things in the past I'm not proud of and I think it would be best if you stayed away from me" she said._

_She tries to get up and but Boone grabs her shoulders to keep her from leaving._

"_I don't want to stay away from you" he said._

_Katherine was about to argue Boone was pressing his lips against hers. She tried to push him away but he held on. Finally they pull away needing air._

"_You remember when I took all the water? You were the only one who talked to me that night. After that we became friends. As the days went by I started to think about you more each day. I think about your eyes, your laugh. I don't care what you've done. I just want you" he said._

_She didn't know how to react to this. Part of her wanted to tell him he was making a mistake and not to mention she felt like she was betraying the memory of Warren. Another part wanted her to stop being stubborn and kiss him already. She really did enjoy spending time with him. He was charming and a little bit of dork but that's what she liked about him. And the rest of her just wanted to run for the hills but she was still in shock. Katherine decided to go with door number two and kissed Boone. Boone kissed her back just as hard._

_After that there was no more talking._

_It was night and most of the survivors were in their tents already, probably fast asleep. Katherine was sitting alone in front of Boone's grave with only the torch light for company. She's couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She found love only to have it taken away from her once more. It was like she was cursed or something._

_Suddenly she felt someone drape a blanket over her shoulders. She looked up to see it was Sayid._

"_Thank you" she said._

_Sayid took a seat next to her. Even though Katherine planned on being alone she was glad that Sayid was there._

"_How are you feeling" he asked._

"_Do I even have to say it? How's Shannon" she asked, changing the subject._

"_Devastated" he simply answered._

"_So why aren't you with her" she asked._

"_She wants to be alone" he said. _

"_I heard Shannon tried to shoot Locke. You should have let her."_

"_You know I couldn't let that happen."_

_Katherine wanted to argue that it was Locke's fault that Boone was dead. If he hadn't filled Boone's head with his jungle crap he would still be alive. But she knew that all the yelling in the world wouldn't bring him back._

"_I know" she said sadly._

_Sayid pulled her into his arms and she began to cry._

_Katherine watched as Sayid digs a grave for Shannon. She was shot by a woman named Ana-Lucia. It turns out Ana-Lucia was from the tail section of the plane. She and the rest tallies found Sawyer, Jin and Michael on the other side of the island and they were taking an injured Sawyer back to Jack. Ana-Lucia heard something and opened fired, thinking it was the Others, but it was really Shannon._

_If there was anyone on this island who understood what Sayid was going through it was her. When Boone died it was like someone punched a hole from her chest. It still hurt thinking about him but she was slowly healing, keyword 'slowly.'_

_She walks over to where Sayid was digging._

"_Do you need a hand" she asked._

_He looks up at her. Was he angry? Was he sad? Did he want to be alone?_

_He picks up another hand made shovel and hands it to her. As she takes it she gives Sayid a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_It's going to be okay. I promise" she said softly._

"_Thank you" he said._

_Soon they started digging, both mourning for a lost love one._

"Everything okay" a voice asked her.

She looked up to see Juliet looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she assured her.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You look like you could use it" Juliet said.

"Are you sure" Katherine asked.

"Yeah go ahead" she said.

"Thanks, Jules."

Katherine wiped her hands on an old rag and walked out of the Motor Pool.

**Meanwhile…**

Virgie was in the living room rocking little Miley back and forth. She looks out the window and sees Miles walking toward the house.

"Look, daddy's home" she told her little girl.

Soon she heard the front door open.

"Lucy, I'm home" Miles said in his best Ricky Richardo impression.

"Who's Lucy? She better not be prettier than me" Virgie warned.

Miles smiles at his wife and he kisses sweetly on the lips.

"No one is prettier than you" he said.

"Suck up" Virgie rolled her eyes.

"You love it though" he said.

"True" she smiled.

Soon Miley starts cooing, trying to get the attention of her father.

"Hey princess" Miles said, taking her from Virgie.

She loved watching Miles and their daughter together.

"Did you and mommy have a nice day together" he asked her.

"Yes we did" Virgie assured him.

"Did you hear about your friends" Miles asked.

Virgie didn't need to ask him what friends he was talking about.

"Yeah. They're back. I still can't believe it" Virgie said.

Miles get into the living room and put Miley in her little play pen where she happily started playing with a stuffed teddy bear.

"You wrote to Dan today, didn't you" Miles asked.

She saw the look on his face. That was his _don't lie to me_ face.

"I'm planning to" she admitted.

"Virg!"

"I promised Dan that I would keep him updated on anything weird or time travel related. He's the expert on this crap anyway" she said.

"And you still haven't told him about Ali, have you" he asked her.

She knew what he was referring to.

"No. It's not my place. Ali should be the one to tell him, not me" she said.

"I think three years is long enough" Miles said.

"I thought you didn't like Dan. Remember when we were flashing back in time, you said you were going to put your foot off his ass because he kept looking at me funny" Virgie pointed out.

"Well, that was when he was a nut job. Now, he's…okay, he's still crazy but within reason. He's the kind of crazy I can tolerate. But you know never know with Dan" Miles said.

Virgie goes over to Miles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Do you trust me" she asked him.

"You know I do" he said strongly.

"So trust me on this. Dan maybe a bit off but he wouldn't hurt a fly. I know what I'm doing" she said.

"Okay. You're lucky I love" he said.

"I am" she smiled.

They started kissing when they were interrupted by a baby crying. They groan in frustration.

"I'll get her" Miles said, kissing on the forehead.

Maybe this wasn't the life she wanted, being stuck in the 70s on Hellhole Island but she had to admit she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Island 2007**

Grace was sitting at Ben's bedside waiting for him to wake up. It was strange actually being in the same room as the man. She only knew him through her visions and a couple of stories from Hurley. Suddenly he starts to open his eyes.

"Hey" Grace greeted him.

"Hello" he said, slowly sitting up.

"How are you feeling" she asked.

"Like someone smashed a paddle at the back of my skull" he answered.

"We found you and your wife unconscious by a couple of boats. She's over there if you want to check on her" Grace pointed to the cot next to Ben's.

Megan looked so peaceful sleeping like that. At least she was all right and that's all that mattered to him.

"I don't want to wake her" Ben answered.

"Are we really going to do this" Grace asked Ben.

"Excuse me" Ben asked confused.

"I know who you are Ben and I'm pretty sure you know who I am" Grace said.

"You're Grace, Virgina's sister. I can see the family resembles" he said.

"I know we've never met before but I know everything about you."

"What do you know" he asked curious.

"I know that you a spinal tumor two days before the plane crash. You kidnapped Jack so he can perform the surgery and you also kidnapped Kate and Sawyer as a way to convince him. I know that you used to have an obsession with one Juliet Burke, the baby doctor. You were so obsessed with her you even arranged for Goodwin, Juliet's secret married boyfriend, to be killed. I know that the first time you official met the survivors was when you got caught in one of the French's woman nets. Sayid cut you down and when you tried to run off Danielle shot you in the shoulder with an arrow. I know your adopted daughter Alex was murderer three years ago. Keamy, the guy that Charles Widmore hired to capture you, had a gun to her head. He told you unless you came out of the house he would kill her. You called his bluff and well, you know the rest. And I especially know that John Locke didn't commit suicide. You killed him" Grace said.

Ben just stared at her with a surprised look on his face. It was kind of funny actually. I guess he wasn't expecting all that.

"Did I leave anything out" Grace asked innocently.

"How can you possibly know all that" he asked.

Grace reached into her backpack and pulled out her little journal.

"When some survivors of Flight 815 came back I started having these dreams. I would dream about them and other people on this island. I saw them all. Jack Shephard, Hurley Reyes, Ali Raymond, my sister and even you" she said.

"Why are you telling me this" he asked.

"I know most people don't trust you, but I don't think you're a bad guy, Ben. You're just a bit misguided on what side you're on. I have decided to be the first person to trust you and as a sign of good faith I want you to have this" Grace said.

She leans over and wraps her arms around Ben. Ben slowly returns the hug. Hugs, another he must not be used to. She decides to get some fresh air. As she heads out the door she passes Mira, one of the passengers, looking after her son on one of the beds and a woman named Ilana, who was looking at Grace with much interest.

**Dharma 1977**

Ali was in the kitchen putting away some dishes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it" she called out.

"It's me" a male's voice answered.

"Could you be more specific" Ali asked.

"You all everybody! You all everybody" he sang a few lines.

Ali couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, that's a nice song. Who sings it" she asked.

"It's by this British band called Driveshaft."

"Never heard of them" she said opening the door.

There stood one Charlie Pace, the same man she saved years ago.

"They're pretty damn good. I heard they're going to be bloody rock stars. I happen to know the bass player" Charlie smiled.

"Really?"

"Really" he said.

Ali couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She shrieked with as she threw her arms around the musician.

"Charlie!" she declared.

"Hey Ali" he said.

"Wow, look at you. You look exactly the same, except for the haircut" she said, messing with his hair a bit.

"You like it" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks good" she said.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! Come in" she said.

Ali lets Charlie inside the house.

"Nice place. Do you live here by yourself" he asked.

"No. I have a couple of roommates. There's Katherine. She should be home soon and there's…"

"Mommy!"

They turned to see a little boy in little Teddy Bear pajamas standing behind them.

"Hey silly boy! What are you doing up" Ali asked him.

"I'm thirsty" he said.

"Okay, let's get you some milk" Ali said, leading him into the kitchen.

She picks him up and sets him down on the stool as she goes to get some milk from the fridge.

"Hi, I'm Kyle. What's your name" the boy said to Charlie

"I'm Charlie" he said.

"Are you _Uncle_ Charlie" Kyle asked curious.

Charlie looked at Ali confused. Ali had finished pouring the milk in a juice cup.

"Yes, honey, this is Uncle Charlie. Remember the stories I told you about your other aunts and uncles" she asked her son. Kyle nodded. "Well, some of them are here now."

"Can I meet them" Kyle asked excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie, but you have to pretend you don't know them all right? You know why" she asked him.

"Because something bad will happen" he answered.

"That's right. Now here's your milk. When you're finished you go straight to bed, okay" Ali said, setting him down on the floor.

"Night mommy" Kyle said, kissing his mother.

"Good night, silly boy" Ali smiled.

"Night Uncle Charlie" Kyle waved to Charlie.

"Night Kyle" Charlie waved to him.

As soon as Kyle left the room Charlie turned to Ali completely shocked.

"Ali, you have a son" Charlie declared.

"Yeah, that would be my other roommate" she joked.

"That's…wow! I'm happy for you. How old is he" he asked.

"He's three" she answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's his father" Charlie asked.

Ali suddenly grows quiet.

"I kind of do mind actually. Kyle's father is a very sensitive subject for me and I really don't want to talk about it, okay" she asked, hopefully.

Charlie was dying to know who the mystery man is but Ali was his friend and he had to respect her wishes.

"All right. So, what do you want to talk about" Charlie asked.

"Where did they put you" Ali asked.

"I'm working in the cafeteria. Natalie told me Virgie works there. Kate is in the Motor Pool. Jack is a janitor. Natalie is just a student. If anyone should ask Natalie is Kate's daughter all right" he explained.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, are you and Claire still…" Ali looked at hopefully.

"If you must know we have been married for three glorious years. Thank you very much" Charlie said with pride.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys! I wish I could have been there. I bet the wedding was beautiful" Ali said excitedly.

"It was. I opened my own music store. Claire became a teacher. We have a beautiful home with two beautiful children" he said.

"Wait! You and Claire had a child together" Ali asked.

Charlie reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a picture. It showed Charlie and Claire at Disneyland with Aaron and Lacy. They were all wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

"She's gorgeous" Ali said.

"Her name is Lacy. It's short for Alice."

Ali looks at Charlie surprised.

"You-you named her after me" she asked in disbelief.

"You saved my life down, Ali. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. When we found out it was going to be a girl, only one name came to mind, one name that would be perfect for my little girl. Alice. That way I'll always remember the amazing woman who gave me my family" Charlie said.

Ali didn't know what to say. It was the nicest thing anyone has done for her. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Ali and Charlie quickly run into Kyle's room.

"Kyle! Honey, what's wrong" Ali asked worried.

"Look" Kyle said, pointing out the window.

They looked outside in time to see one of the Dharma vans on fire and crashing into one of the houses nearby.

"Bloody hell" Charlie cried out.

"Kyle, get away from the window" Ali said, pulling him back.

"We have to help" Charlie told her.

Ali nodded. She turned to her son.

"Sweetheart, listen to me very carefully, okay? I want to stay in your room. Don't come out until I come back, understand" she said.

"Yes mommy" Kyle nodded.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She closes the door behind her and soon she and Charlie were outside helping everyone put out the fire. Katherine was among the people helping put out the fire. When she was going to get more water for her bucket she noticed some movement in the shadows.

It was Sayid and young Ben.

Where are they going?

Forgetting about the fire, Katherine follows them into the jungle.

"Sayid" she calls out.

Sayid turns around and sees Katherine.

"What are you doing here" he demanded.

She responded by throwing her arms around him.

"I've miss you" she said softly.

Sayid returned the hug for a moment and then pulls away.

"Katherine, you should not be here" he told her.

"You two know each other" Young Ben asked them.

Before they could answer, they hear a van approaching.

"Hide!" Sayid told them.

They hide behind some bushes. It turned the driver was Jin. Sayid steps out to confront him. He lies and said that Sawyer let him out. When Jin goes for his walkie, Sayid knocks him out.

"Are you nuts? Why did you do that" Katherine declared, coming out from his hiding spot.

Sayid doesn't say anything. He picks up Jin's gun.

"Sayid" Katherine asked.

She noticed the look on his face and it was starting to worry her.

"We better go. He called LaFleur" Young Ben said.

"You were right about me, Ben" Sayid said softly.

"What" Young Ben asked confused.

"I _am_ a killer" he said.

Before she knew what was happening Sayid fired the gun hitting Young Ben right in the chest. Ben falls to the ground instantly. Katherine gasped in horror.

Sayid lowers his gun and wipes a tear.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Katherine cried to Sayid.

"Ben was a monster. I was doing everyone a favor" Sayid simply answered.

Katherine marched over to him and shoved him as hard as she could.

"You didn't shoot our Ben! You shot an innocent kid!"

She grabs the gun from his hand and she accidentally pulled the trigger. She heard a gasping sound. Katherine turned around to see a shocked little Megan with blood on her chest. She falls to the ground right next to Ben.

"No! No!" Katherine ran to the fallen children.

She first checked Ben's pulse and then Megan's. Megan looked up weakly at Katherine.

"Why" Megan whimpered.

"I'm sorry! Megan, I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Please!" Katherine sobbed.

"We have to go" Sayid said.

Katherine couldn't move. She felt Sayid pull her to her feet and lead her toward the jungle. Even though she hated Sayid for what he did she had to get as far away from here as possible.

Sayid you have no idea what you just started, Katherine thought.

**Preview:**

"I've been an Other for as long as I can remember" Megan said.

Ali playing piggy back with Kyle. Dan watches them in the distance.

"We have a son" Dan asked Ali.

"No, _I_ have a son" Ali answered angrily.

"Mark!" Mira cries out.

Mira, Grace and Hurley rowing to the main island.

Young Ben and Megan fighting for their lives.

"They're not going to make it. We have to take them to the Others. They are the only ones that can save them" Kate said.

"Richard won't do it" Virgie said.

"He'll do it for you" Juliet said.

Virgie looks a little scared.

Brad falling down a hill.

Grace standing in front of someone's grave.

"Who's grave is this" Hurley asked.

"My father's" Grace answered.

Veronika meeting with Virgie, Sawyer and Kate.

"Do you lose your way" Veronika asked them.

**Tagalog words:**

**Ate**-Big sister

**Kuya**-Big brother


	9. Happy Endings Not Likely

Chapter 6 Happy Endings... Not Likely

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post up the new chapter. I'm trying to finish this story sometime this year.

**Island 2007**

Megan was sitting on the beach looking out into the ocean. She still couldn't believe that she was back on the island. Everything was just as she remembered it. Well, maybe not everything. She watched in the distance as her husband talked to John Locke, who last time she checked was suppose to be dead. The island has done a lot of amazing things in the past but bringing someone back from the dead was a new one. It was weird. The man looked like John Locke and talked like him but something about him was off. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Ben looks over in Megan's direction and smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. In the beginning Ben was so determine to protect the island from outsiders that he would lie, cheat and even kill in order to accomplish it. On more than one occasion Megan didn't approve of Ben's ways but she just went with it.

Why? Because she was in love with the man. Always has been.

_*Flashback*_

_*10-year-old Megan was sitting in class listening to the teacher when the door to the classroom opened and in walked in a boy with brown hair and glasses. He had a bloody lip and it looked like he was about to cry._

_"I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. Cooper" the boy answered._

_"Ben is everything all right? Do you need to go the nurse" Ms. Cooper concerned._

_"No, I'm fine. I woke up late. That's all. It won't happen again" young Ben answered._

_"Aw, what's the matter Benny? Still crying for your mommy" one of the order kids declared._

_A couple of kids laughed._

_"Goodwin, that's enough!" the teacher announced._

_"I heard she died right after he was born and that's why his dad hates him so much" young Goodwin explained._

_What a mean thing to say, Megan thought._

_"Shut up!" young Ben yelled._

_"That's enough, young man!" Ms. Copper declared. She grabbed Goodwin by the shoulder and dragged him toward the door. "Everyone please copy what's on the board until I get back. Ben please take your seat."_

_Ben nodded and headed to his seat which is next to Megan. Megan watched as Ms. Copper dragged Goodwin out of the room. She never liked Goodwin. He was always picking on the smaller kids in the class, except her. One time in class he pulled her hair. She responded by pouring blue paint over his head. She got in trouble but it was worth it. He never bothered her again after that. Megan turned toward Ben, who looked miserable. She takes an Apollo bar out of her pocket and breaks it in half, offering it to him._

_Ben looks at her, surprised at her kindness and smiles._

_"Thanks" he said softly._

_"I'm Megan."_

_"Ben."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hey Megan" Sean greeted her, sitting down on the sand next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing" she asked.

"I'm all right, I guess. I'm worried about Natalie though" he confessed.

"She'll turn up. She's a smart girl."

"Thanks. How are you feeling? I heard what happened earlier" Sean asked concerned.

Megan touched her cheek. Her face still stung from when Sun punched her. The woman could throw a mean punch she'll give her that.

"I'm fine. No need to worry" she assured him.

Sean looks at her for a moment like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to go about it.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... um, it's just I was wondering how did you become an Other? I mean, Natalie told me that you guys were..."

"Evil?" Megan guessed.

"Yeah and well, you're nice and stuff and I was wondering when you became one of them" Sean explained.

She thought about it for a moment before answering him.

"I've been an Other for as long as I can remember. It's all I know and despite what people say about us I do believe everything we've done is was for the good of the island" Megan said proudly.

**Dharma 1977**

Ali was getting ready for work when she looked out the window and watched the Dharma folk cleaning up the mess from last night. A burning van _and_ a burning house. Jack and the others were anything but dull. After three years Ali managed to build a good life here. She had good friends and a beautiful son that she loved more words. It only takes one person to mess it all up.

"Mommy!"

Ali turned to see Kyle wearing a backward T-shirt and his shaggy brown hair more shaggy than usual.

"I'm ready!" Kyle announced proudly.

Ali just chuckled at her boy. Kyle was always trying to dress himself in the morning, trying to prove he was a big boy. He was getting better though. Before he would end up wearing his shorts on his his head like a hat and she would spend the next five minutes chasing him around the house to get him to put them on properly.

"Yes, I can see that. But let me help you out a little bit, okay" Ali suggested.

She pulls Kyle's shirt over his head and turns it around so his shirt was facing the right way. Then she grabs her brush and brushes his hair a few times until it was finally tamed.

"There we are!"

"Thank you, mommy" Kyle said hugging her.

Ali hugs her son tightly. She was amazed how this little boy can just charm his way into her heart with just a hug.

"Your welcome, silly boy" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Where's Aunt Kathy" he asked, curious.

That was a good question actually.

No one has seen Katherine since last night. She heard that a couple of people saw her run into the jungle, like she saw a ghost or something. Maybe she saw Sayid and wanted to see if he was okay. Katherine and Sayid were good friends back in the early island days. If Katherine did manage to catch up to Sayid was she there when he...no. Ali refused to believe the rumors. After the fire was put out Jin came back with Ben and Megan, who badly wounded. She and the rest of her friends knew all about Sayid's past and what he was capable of but she refused to believe that he would ever harm a child.

"She went to work early, but don't worry. She'll be home for dinner" she lied.

"Okay" he said.

"Come on, let's get going."

Ali took her son's hand and left the house. They were only have half way to daycare when Kyle suddenly stops.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to walk" Kyle announced.

Ali gives him a knowing smile. She knew where this was going.

"Well, how should we get there than" she asked playfully.

It was a little game they would play. Whenever Kyle didn't want to walk anywhere, she would let him ride on piggyback. Sometimes she would pretend she was an airplane, or a horse and he was the cowboy, but she knew Kyle's favorite was...

"Mommy-saurus!"

Without around word, Kyle climbs onto his mother's back and Ali starts making dinosaur noises. People would just step out of the way to avoid getting hit but they gave the mother and son a warm smile. They were used to their wackiness. Soon they reached the daycare where a woman with curly black hair in her late 40's was waiting for them.

"Look out, it's the Mommy-saurus! Don't worry, I'll save you" Kyle declared.

The woman just laughed.

"Hey Suzy" Ali greeted, as she helped Kyle down.

"Hi Ali. Hello Kyle" she said sweetly.

"Hi!" Kyle waved.

"All right. You know the drill. Be a good boy for Suzy, understand" she told her son.

Kyle just nodded.

"Okay, have fun."

Ali kisses her boy good bye and heads off to teach her French class. Unknown to her, she was being watched by one Daniel Faraday, who was watching her from a distance. He turned his attention to the boy, who went inside with the daycare woman. Dan wanted to go after Ali but there was something he had to take care of first. With one last look, he headed out to find Miles.

**Meanwhile.**

Juliet was in the infirmary with a young Ben and young Megan. They were both hooked up to monitors that were beeping steadily. Megan was coughing and Ben was wheezing. Kate was with her as well.

"They're not going to make it" Kate told her.

"I know" Juliet said worried.

"Did you try asking Jack again" Kate asked.

"I did. He won't help" she answered.

They still couldn't believe that Jack of all people wouldn't help save the lives of two children. He saw them as their future enemies, but in this time they were just kids. Enemy or not, letting children die was wrong.

"We have to take them to the Others. They are the only ones that can save them" Kate declared.

She was right. There was nothing more Juliet could do for them.

"If we're going to do this, I need you to do something for me" Juliet told her.

**Island 2007**

"Mark? Mark! Has anyone seen my son?"

Mira was on the beach frantically asking the group from the plane if they've seen her son. How could this happen? She was looking for some fire wood because it was getting dark and they needed to start a fire. Mark was right behind her playing with a stick he found. She only had her back to him for one minute and when she turned around he was gone.

Oh god!

He couldn't have gone far. What if something happened to him?

She walked up to a teenager who was drinking some bottled water. What was his name?

"Excuse me, have you seen my boy" she asked him.

"Um, no" Sean said.

Mira was really starting to freak out. Where was Mark?

In the distance she sees two people, a teenage girl and some fat guy with long curly hair, leaving the group but trying not to be noticed. A lot of people have been disappearing and she didn't understand why. Before she knew what she was doing she was following them. She was only following them for a few minutes when she accidentally stepped on a twig. Grace and Hurley turned around to see who it was.

"Who are you, dude" Hurley asked.

"Mira."

"Oh, cool. I'm Hurley and this is Grace" he introduced his friend.

"Hey" Grace gives a wave.

"I'm looking for my son. Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry" Grace answered.

"Where are you going" she asked.

Hurley and Grace exchanged a look. Hurley looks nervous and Grace suddenly found the trees interesting. They were hiding something.

"Um, we're going for a walk" Hurley quickly lied.

Mira folded her arms, clearly not impressed with his answer.

"In the jungle?"

"It's a nice day out" Hurley added, looking a little sheepish.

"Where are you really going" Mira asked.

Grace and Hurley exchanged a look. Before they could say anything, Mira spoke first.

"Are you going to the other island?"

Grace stares at her surprised. "How did you know there's another island?"

"I remember seeing it just before we landed. Would it be all right if I go with you" she asked.

"What about your son" Hurley asked.

Mira thought about a moment, like she had something to hide herself.

"I have a feeling that's where he'll be" she answered.

Okay, now they were really confused. How would a five-year-old be able to travel to another island by himself? Did he hitch a ride on Dumbo's back? Who was this woman? She seemed normal but it wouldn't be the first time they were wrong. Did this woman know something they didn't? As much as they wanted to ask her what her deal was they didn't have time. If they wanted to take care of their business on the other island, they had to go now.

"All right, but try to keep up" Grace said leading the way.

Hurley gives Mira one last look of uncertainty before following Grace. They walked until they reached a clearing where an outrigger was waiting for them. The three of them pushed the little boat into the water and started paddling to the other island. Mira didn't tell her newfound friends about her suspicions about what happened to her son because she was hopping she's wrong. But if she was right, then she'll do everything she could to get Mark away from this place.

**Dharma 1977**

"And this is the kitchen" Virgie told Charlie, finishing her little tour.

Charlie was assigned to the cafeteria and it was her job to show him the ropes. It was nice catching up with her old friend. She always liked Charlie and was happy to hear that he and Claire are married and started a family.

"Nice little set up you got here" Charlie said.

"Thanks" Virgie smiled.

"So, when do I get to meet your mini me?"

"Maybe later, when things die down a bit. She's with the baby-sitter until I get off work" she explained.

She took a few steps into the kitchen when she started to feel dizzy. Then her knees started to buckle and just when she was about to hit the ground, Charlie catches her.

"Whoa! Are you okay" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just need to use the bathroom real quick. Excuse me" Virgie said, pulling away from Charlie.

Virgie goes to the back to where the employees lockers are and quickly opens hers. She digs through her stuff until she finds what she's looking for, a small syringe case. She heads for the bathroom and locks the door.

"Oh no" she groaned.

She felt her stomach acting up and soon she was coughing up blood in the sink. It was the fourth time this week. It felt like someone was stabbing her to death from the inside. She opens the case and takes out the syringe. With a couple of taps, she rolls up her sleeve and injects herself. Virgie could feel the effects flowing through her and lets out a sigh of relief. The attacks were getting worst. She could feel it.

_*Flashback*_

_Virgie was in the nursery checking up on her two month old daughter. Margaret Grace Straume was just the cutest baby in the world. She looked just like her father, which earned her the nickname Miley._

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way. My girl! Talking about my girl" she softly sang to her._

_Miley was sound asleep in her crib. Virgie felt someone coming up behind her and wrapping their arms around her waist._

_"Hey babe" Miles whispered in her ear._

_"Hey" Virgie smiled._

_"How is she?"_

_"Finally got her to sleep. I swear she is just as stubborn as you" she pointed out._

_"That's my girl" he said proudly._

_Miles started kissing her neck. Virgie started to giggle._

_"Miles, not here" she protested._

_"So we'll take it in the other room" he said, nibbling on her earlobe._

_Virgie pulls away from him and looked him in the eye._

_"I thought you were going out with the guys tonight" Virgie pointed out._

_"What? Can't a guy have a quicky with his wife once in a while" Miles smiled._

_Virgie couldn't help but smile. In the end she always gave into his charms. They took their make out session to the living room, where Miles laid Virgie on the couch with him laying on top of her. He started to kiss her neck, making her moan. Miles pulls away for a second and looks her in the eye. _

_"What" she asked innocently._

_"Nothing. I just like looking at you."_

_He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Whenever he looked at her this way, it makes her go all weak in the knees. _

_"I love you so much" he said honestly._

_"I love you too."_

_They start kissing again, this time with more passion. Miles starts to unbutton her shirt and cups her breast. Virgie reached between them and started to undo his belt. She just pulled down his zipper when they heard a knock at the door. Miles let out a groan._

_"Come back in ten minutes" he shouted._

_"Open up Enos!" James called out._

_"Honey" she said._

_"Virg!"_

_Virgie just gave him a look and he sighed. Miles zipped up his pants and went to answer to door, while Virgie fixed her shirt. Miles opened the door and found James and Jin waiting on the other side._

_"At least you guys have your clothes on this time" James pointed out._

_James found them having some quality time in a broom closet one time, which was pretty embarrassing, but two can play that game._

_"I seem to remember I certain Head of Security getting it on with a certain blonde in the back of a van during Amy's birthday party not too long ago" Virgie reminded James._

_That right away shut him up. Miles fought the urge to laugh. _

_"Have fun guys" Virgie said, watching her husband head out the door._

_"Don't worry, we'll get him back home in one piece" Jin said._

_"You better. Remember what happened during the New Year's Eve party" Virgie reminded them._

_"It wasn't that bad" Miles told her._

_"You wore a tablecloth as a cape and ran around screaming "I AM THE DRUNKEN AVENGER!" _

_James and Jin, snickered at the memory. Miles rolled his eyes and gave Virgie a quick kiss. _

_"Later babe."_

_"See ya."_

_Virgie watched as her husband his two best friends walk off for a much needed guys night. With nothing better to do she decided to clean up the living room. Miley's toys were all over the place. As she was picking up the toys she started to feel dizzy. That was happening to her a lot lately. At first she thought it was nothing. She would feel light headed and it would quickly go away. But they were getting worse. She wanted to tell Juliet but then she would tell James, her boyfriend, and he would tell Miles and those two were thick as thieves. If Miles found out he would go nuts. He always went nuts whenever she got hurt in anyway._

_Suddenly the whole room started to spin and she felt herself falling. The last thing she saw before passing out was a man standing over her, looking concerned._

_*End of Flashback*_

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Virgie, everything okay in there" Charlie called out to her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to let you know there's a guy out here that wants to talk to you" he added.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute" she answered.

She put the syringe back in it's case and checked herself in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. The last thing she wanted was questions. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. After making a quick stop at her locker to put back the case, she headed back to the kitchen where Charlie was talking to Randy, a tall man with coke bottle glasses. Randy was her assistant manager in the cafeteria, who was in his late 30's. He could be a little tough on new employees but he was a teddy bear underneath it all.

"Hey Randy" she greeted him.

"Oh! Hey Virg. I was just getting to know our newest worker. He seems a bit puny but I'll put him to work" he said, playful slapping him in the back.

Charlie almost lost his balance. Don't let the tall nerd look fool you. The guy was pretty strong.

"So, you wanted to see me" she asked him.

"Yeah, some woman wanted me to give you this. She said it was from Juliet" he said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

She takes it from him and reads it. After reading it she had an an this surprised look on her face, even a little scared.

"Something wrong" Randy asked.

"Huh? No, everything is fine. Hey Randy, could you take over for me for the rest of the day? Ben and Megan are in pretty bad shape and I want to check up on them" she said.

"Of course. I know how fond you are of them, especially Ben."

"Great, thanks. And don't forget to give Charlie his schedule."

"No problem."

"Take care" Charlie said, giving her a meaningful look.

Virgie nodded, silently thanking him for not asking what the note said.

She left the cafeteria and headed for the infirmary, ready to give Juliet a piece of her mind. When she got there she was met with the sight of young Ben and Megan laying in bed with only the monitors for company. As soon as she saw them, she felt her heart begin to break. How could Sayid do this? They were just children.

"Hey" a voice greeted her.

She turned around to see Juliet and Kate standing there.

"We need to talk" Virgie said firmly to Juliet.

Juliet nodded. She knew what she wanted to talk about. Kate notices the tension so she decides to wait outside. Virgie pulls out the note she received and read it out loud:

_**Go with Kate to see the Others**._

"Are you nuts? You know that if one of us sets foot in their camp, they will shoot us on sight."

"Not if you're there. That's why I need you there with Kate" Juliet explained.

"Richard won't do it. He answers to Jacob" Virgie argued.

"He'll do it for you, if you asked" she said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you" Virgie replied, walking away.

"How many times have you taken your shots this week" Juliet called out to her.

Virgie stopped in her tracks. Juliet was the only one who knew about about her condition. She made Juliet promise not to tell anyone. Because if she told James, he would tell Miles and those two were best friends.

"Four. I had 'stomach bug' earlier" Virgie softly.

"Was there a lot of blood this time?"

"No."

"And let me guess, you ran out already?"

Virgie didn't say anything. After being on the island she developed this sickness that was pretty fatal to her. Richard offered to help her and not wanting to die and leave her family, she accepted it his help. Even though her relationship with Richard is strictly business, she felt guilty keeping this from Miles. She loved her husband and their baby girl.

Juliet placed on her shoulder, letting her know she understands why she really doesn't want to go to the Hostile's camp.

"You knew this was bound to happen" Juliet said.

"I know, but..."

"I understand your situation, I do, but I need you to do this. We can't let them die. They're kids. It's not right."

Virgie looked at Juliet and knew she was right. She couldn't avoid them forever.

"Okay."

Get in. Get out. Simple, she thought.

**Island 2007 **

Hurley, Grace and Mira walked through the endless jungle, with a determine drive to find answers to their questions but have no idea of where to find them.

"Where are we" Mira asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, dude" Hurley admitted.

"How can you not know? You've been to the island before" Grace declared.

"Hey, it's been like three years, okay? A lot can change in three years" Hurley protested.

"So, what exactly are we looking for" Mira asked.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything unusual..." Grace started to say.

"Duck!" Hurley shouted.

We ducked just in time to avoid a bird flying toward our heads. The bird in question landed on a big pile of rocks a few feet in front of them.

"Is that... is that an owl" Mira asked.

"It's not just any owl, it's a Barn Owl, _Tyto alba" _Grace explained.

"How do you know that" Mira asked her.

"Studying animals is a hobby of mine" she said, moving closer to the bird.

"Careful dude. It might claw your eyes out or something" Hurley warned her.

Grace studied the bird in questions carefully and the bird studied her in return. For some weird reason, there was something familiar about this owl. She couldn't put her finger on it. That's when she noticed that the owl was missing a talon on it's right claw and her eyes widen.

_No way, she thought._

Suddenly the owl in question takes off. Grace tries to grab it but it's too late.

"What was that about" Hurley asked, as he came up beside her. He noticed the look on her face. "Grace, are you okay?"

She's not listening to him. She was staring at the spot where Ludo, the owl, was standing out. There was writing on it.

"Oh my god! Someone is buried here" Mira declared.

"I wonder who's grave is this" Hurley wondered out loud.

"My father's" Grace said.

There written in stone was the name BENEDICT AMIT

**Dharma 1977**

Ali was in her office grading some papers from her Spanish class. She actually taught two classes, Spanish and French, which was about to start in ten minutes. She was just finishing up, when she heard the door knocked.

"Come in" she called out, without looking up from her work.

It wasn't until she heard the door open, Ali was able to see who it was and she instantly felt her whole world crashing down all around her. There, standing in front of her desk, was none other than Daniel Faraday. Dan, the nerdy physicist that stole her heart and who was also the father of her three-year-old son.

"Hey Ali" he said shyly.

For three years, she had pictured what would happen if she ever saw him again. I mean, there are so many scenarios to choose from.

In one scenario, she would let him explain why he left her the night they had sex. He would pour his heart out to her, saying how he was fool and that he loved her. She would get teary eyed, and says _'I love you too. Of course, I forgive you'_, throws her arms around him and kiss him. They get back together and live happily ever after with their child and be one big happy family.

That was the fantasy scenario.

In the realistic one, it involved yelling things since as _"what the hell are you doing here?"_ or _"I hate your guts!"_. She imaged throwing things at him, like the paper weight on the desk. Also more yelling with a curse words thrown in this time, adding the 'fuck' to their sentences helps amplify just how pissed off you are with that person. And if she really wanted to go the extra mile, walk up to Dan, break his nose and leave him on the floor to bleed, while she went to teach her next class.

Yet with all these scenarios running through her head, all she could say was, "Hey."

"It's been a long time. You look great" Dan said.

"Thanks. You look...good too" she said weakly.

It suddenly got quiet and the awkwardness that filled the air was so thick you can feel yourself choking on it.

"What are you doing here, Dan" she finally asked.

"I got a letter from Virgie saying that your friends came back and I think I found a way for us to get back to our own time" he explained.

Of course. Time travel! I guess it was wishful thinking he came to see her and... no! She wasn't gonna go there.

"That's great. Um, I have a French class I need to teach. Excuse me" she said, getting up from her desk.

"Ali" he started to say.

"I'll let Jim know that you're here. I'm sure he'll want everyone to meet up so we can discuss this with the others. I got to go. It was nice seeing you again" she said, exiting her office.

Ali quickly walked out the little office building and headed for the bungalows, where the classrooms were. She could hear Dan following close behind her.

"Ali, wait! I need to talk to you" he called.

"I'm kinda of in a hurry here" she replied.

_Keep walking! Keep walking, she thought._

"Is he mine" he blurted out.

She came to a halt and turned around, unsure if she heard him right.

"What" she asked.

"Earlier today when I was on my way to see Miles, I saw you with a little boy. And he looked an awful lot like... unless you've been with someone else other than... I mean, that's your business and I respect that but... I have a right to know..." he trailed off, hoping she would jump in and fill in the blanks. She opened her mouth but no sound comes out.

Three years of preparing for this moment and she couldn't find the words.

"Is he" he asked, hopefully.

Ali didn't know what to do. There were so many things she wanted to do right now. She wanted to deny it and make up some story that she met someone else, while he was gone. She wanted to run and not look back. Lie, run, anything! Her brain was screaming at her to do something other than stand there like an idiot. Finally, she managed to say at least one word.

"Yes."

Dan looked at her surprised that she actually admitted it out loud.

"What's his name" he asked carefully.

"Kyle" she answered.

Ali watched as Dan's face went from completely shock, to surprisingly happy. It was like watching Columbus discovering America completely by accident. She forgot how adorable Daniel looked whenever he made some kind of new discovery. And for one brief moment, she let herself forget how this man broke her heart.

"I can't believe this. We have a son" Dan said, happily.

Did he just say 'we' have a son? Okay, the moment was gone.

"No. _I_ have a son. Excuse me" she said, walking away angrily.

Dan grabbed her arm, making her face him again.

"Hey! We need to talk about this."

"You want to know the whole story? Fine! In a nutshell, this is what happened: three years ago we had one too many drinks, got drunk and had sex. I wake up the next morning and find out that you've left the island. Three weeks later, I find out I'm pregnant. Nine months after that, Kyle was born. And in that time, I've managed to make a good life for me and my child, without your help. The end. Good bye."

She tries to walk away, but Dan still won't let her go.

"You can't just tell me that I have a son and walk away" Dan declared.

"Watch me!" she snapped.

"Ali!" he called out to her.

She quickly walked away from the man calling out to her. She ignored him calling out her name and the tears that was starting to fall from her face.

**Meanwhile**

Virgie was walking through the jungle following Sawyer and Kate as they carried the unconscious bodies of young Ben and Megan. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. But Juliet was right. If Sawyer and Kate showed up and asked for Richard's help he would have turned him down flat, but if she was there he might change his mind. After spending so much time on this island she learned that she and her family are more connect to this place than she originally thought.

Whenever Richard would drop off her monthly medicine, they would exchange letters. It was mostly an update about her mother and her uncle, who were still on the island, and what they were doing on the island. She wanted to see for herself but they wouldn't know her. They would probably shoot her.

As she trailed behind her traveling companions she couldn't help notice Kate being friendly toward James...a little too friendly. Luckily she didn't have to worry for very long because Sawyer kindly turned her down. Back in the day, Sawyer would have jumped at the chance to be with Kate, but a lot has changed. He was with Juliet and they were happy together. Virgie knew Sawyer could look after himself but she'll keep an eye on Kate so she wouldn't try anything funny.

Suddenly they hear a noise and before they knew it they were surrounded by Hostiles and they did not look happy to see them.

_Please, don't shoot us! Please, don't shoot us!_

"Hey there" a familiar voice greeted them.

They turned to see Veronika, along with Richard, coming out from behind the trees.

"Did you lose your way" she asked them.

"Hello James. Virgie. What are you doing here" Richard asked them.

"We need your help" Virgie answered.

"Is that Ben Linus" Veronika asked, staring at the boy in Sawyer's arms.

"Yeah. And this is his friend, Megan. They were shot. Can you help them" Kate asked.

Richard and Veronika exchanged concern looks.

"Do you know what you're asking us" Richard asked.

"Yeah! We're asking you to save two kids. Now can you do it or not" Sawyer demanded.

"You're not listening. It's not a matter of whether or not we have the ability to save them, which we do. If we take them, they'll never be the same" he explained.

"What does that mean" Kate asked.

"In order to do what you're asking for, there's a price. If we take them, their innocence will be gone. And they will always be one of us" Veronika explained.

This was a big decision. They could either let two innocent children die or damn them to a life of being one of them. Is this how they became an Others? Were they the ones responsible for turning Ben into a monster in the future?

"Did you still want us to take them" Richard asked them.

Kate and Virgie looked over at Sawyer, the little leader of their group. Sawyer looks over to Richard and nods his head. Sawyer carefully hands Ben over to Richard as Kate hands Megan to Veronika. Richard stops to look at Virgie.

"It's gonna be okay" he assured her.

"Thank you" she said sadly.

"How are you" he asked.

"I'm all right. I had a stomach bug earlier, though" she answered, giving him a knowing look.

"Well, you should probably take something for that" he simply answered.

"I'll do that" she said.

She silently thanked him, knowing he'll leave her a case of her 'medicine' before the day is over.

"We shouldn't be doing this" a familiar voice answered.

Virgie watched as Laurie Salonga, her future mother, step forward, along with her brother, Norman. He was about the same height as Laurie, 5'6 or so, but he was quite muscular. Norman stood behind Laurie like the protective brother that he was. That's what she loved about her Uncle Norman, he loved his family, especially his little sister.

Laurie was really pretty with her short black hair that fell to her shoulders and her slim figure. It was hard not to warn her that in thirty years, her husband will abandon her, forcing her to raise their four kids on her own. But it's like Dan kept telling them: you can't change the past.

"We can't let them die. They are only children" Veronika said.

"They're not one of us. So they're not our problem. Besides if Charles finds out..." Norman tried to reason with them.

"Let him find out. I don't answer to him" Richard said.

They watched Richard and Veronika take Ben and Megan to god knows where, and do god knows what, to them in order to save their lives.

_*Flashback*_

_"Virge? Virgie? Virgie, can you hear me?"_

_She slowly opened her eyes and saw Juliet smiling down at her._

_"Juliet?" she replied confused._

_"Welcome back. We thought we lost you."_

_"We? What are you...where am I?"_

_"You're in the infirmary."_

_The infirmary? She lifts her hand to head and felt a small on her forehead. She must have hit her head on the coffee table or something. Wait, where was...Oh god!_

_Virgie tried to sit up but Juliet tried to stop her._

_"Take it easy. You need to rest."_

_"No, Miley! Miley is back at the house" Virgie explained._

_"No, she's right here" a voice answered._

_Virgie turned her head to see Richard holding a sleeping Miley in his arms. Virgie tried to get out of bed but ended up falling. Juliet ran to her side to help up but she pushed her away. _

_"Get your hands off my baby" Virgie threated him._

_"It's all right" Richard assured her._

_"Miley's fine. You need to calm down" Juliet told her._

_"Not until he gives me back my daughter. And why are you..." Virgie trailed off._

_Virgie felt her stomach was acting funny. She grabbed her belly._

_"I don't feel so good" Virgie admitted._

_Virgie ran to a nearby trash bin and vomit. She stared at the disgusting contents that was now at the bottom of the trash bin. Beautiful, she thought sarcastically. Wait, was that... blood?_

_She looked at Juliet and Richard confused and a little scared._

_"What's wrong with me" she pleaded._

_Richard looks over to Juliet._

_"Juliet could you..." Richard mentioned to Miley._

_"I'll take her" she said, taking Miley from Richard. She stirs a little but Juliet rocks her to get her back to sleep. "It's okay, sweetheart."_

_Juliet left the room to give them some privacy. Richard helped Virgie back into bed. Too weak to argue, she let him._

_"Did you do this to me" she demanded._

_"No! I would never hurt you." _

_"But you know what's happening to me, don't you" she asked him._

_Richard grows quiet, unsure what to say but he didn't have to. He's silence said it all._

_"When did it start?"_

_"A couple of weeks ago. I've been getting headaches and feeling dizzy but nothing serious" she answered._

_"Until now, right" he asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Your grandmother went through the same thing."_

_"What" she asked surprised._

_How did he..._

_Richard just chuckled. "Did you really think I wouldn't have figured it out? I can see the family resemblance."_

_"So you know me and my friends are from..."_

_"...the future? It's actually not the strangest thing I've seen on this island. And I've seen a lot."_

_I bet you have, she thought._

_"Pilar went through the same thing after Laurie was born. At first it was just headaches but as time passed they got worse. I managed to find a temporary cure for her. There's a rare flower here on the island that if mixed correctly it help suppress the illness for a period of time. However, they didn't want to take any chances so Pilar and Efren decided to leave the island and go back to the Philippines but Norman and Laurie wanted to stay" Richard explained._

_"Have any other women been..."_

_"Only a few, but it started with Pilar" he answered._

_So that's why women have trouble having babies on the island. Wait a second..._

_"Well, how did it happen? Did my grandmother caught some weird island disease?" _

_"I honestly don't know" Richard answered._

_They sat there in silence for a moment before Virgie spoke again._

_"Am I gonna die" she asked, suddenly._

_Richard stares down on the floor, afraid to meet her eyes. He doesn't want to tell her the cold hard truth but he doesn't want to lie to her either. Before he can say anything, Virgie starts sobbing. Richard pulls her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"I won't let anything happen to you" he reaches for a small case that was on the night stand next to her bed and heads it to her. "This should last you for a couple of weeks. You might feel a little groggy from the effects but it's normal. I talked to Juliet and we set up a hiding spot in the jungle where I'll leave you more medicine should you run out."_

_"Thank you" she said sincerely. _

_Richard smiles at her and gets up to leave. Virgie opens the case to inspect the items inside._

_"Your husband is a lucky man" Richard's voice cutting into her thoughts._

_Virgie looked up only to find Richard gone already. Juliet just entered the room with Miley. She saw Virgie sitting on the bed, looking tired._

_"Virgie?"_

_Virgie looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"Don't tell Miles. Please" she pleaded._

_Juliet nodded, understanding. Just then Miles rushes into the room, followed by James and Jin. Virgie dried her tears as Miles drew closer._

_"Virg! Are you okay? I came home and you and the baby weren't there" he said, sitting next to her._

_"I'm fine. It's stupid, really. I tripped on one of Miley's toys and hit my head on the coffee table. Luckily Juliet found me. She stopped by wanting to borrow a book" she lied._

_"Let me see" Miles said, checking her head._

_"Honey, stop. I said I'm fine" Virgie said pushing his hands away._

_"No, you're not. Look at your forehead" Miles said._

_"Miles..."_

_"Do you know how worried I was" he interrupted her. "The front door was open and you weren't there. I thought...I..." Miles trying to find the words._

_This was exactly why she didn't want to tell him what really happened. She placed a hand on his cheek._

_"Look at me. I'm okay, really. Now stop" she said strongly._

_"Okay, I'm sorry. You know I worry" he said._

_"I know. One of the many reasons why I love you" she said._

_"But if something was wrong, you would tell me, right" he asked._

_"Of course, I would" she exclaimed. _

_Miles leans forward kisses her softly on the lips. They pulled away when they heard the baby cried. Juliet walks over and hands her to Miles._

_"Hey baby girl" he said, to his daughter._

_Virgie watched her family for a second and then watched as everybody left the room. She shared a look with Juliet, silently thanking her for keeping her secret. Ever since Miley was born, Miles has been overprotective of the both of them. Every time he heard the baby cry or if she accidentally dropped something, he would go nuts like it was the end of the world. If she died, Miles would never recover. She refuse to put him through that. She's gonna find a cure even if it kills her._

_*End of Flashback*_

Though Virgie was grateful for their help, she felt her heart sink in despair. Even though they had good intentions, trying to right a terrible wrong, she knew deep down that it's their fault that Ben and Megan become what they are in the near future.

May God, forgive us she prayed.

**Island 2007**

Mira and Hurley watched as the sun slowly begin to set. They glanced over at Grace, who was sitting in front of her father's grave. She hasn't moved in over an hour and they were getting worried. When they discovered the grave, Grace just shut down completely. They didn't want to push her because discovering your father's grave on an uncharted island was a lot to take in, but they also knew they couldn't stay here either.

"Is she going to be all right" Mira asked, concerned.

"I don't know, dude. She's just sitting there, like some kind of zombie" he said.

"One of us should try talking to her again" she suggested.

"I'll do it. I kind of know her a little better than you. No offense."

"It's okay. I understand" Mira assured him.

Hurley got up from his spot on the ground and slowly made his way toward Grace. She didn't greet him when he kneel beside her.

"Hey Grace" he said.

She doesn't look at him, she just keeps staring straight ahead. Hurley lets out a sigh and decides to make herself comfortable.

"You know, Mira and I are getting kind of worried. I mean, you haven't said anything since we... since we found your dad. And well, if want to talk about...I'm kind of a good listener" he said awkwardly.

Hurley was about to get Mira when Grace finally spoke.

"Have you ever seen Labyrinth?"

"Huh?" Hurley looked at her confused.

"You know that one movie starring Jennifer Connelly? It was my favorite movie when I was a kid. I used to watch it all the time with my brothers and sister" she explained.

"Oh! Oh yeah. That's a pretty good movie" he answered.

"Didn't that owl from before remind of you of that?"

"Yeah, kinda of" he agreed.

"When I was seven, my mom sent me to camp because she wanted me to meet kids my own age. I wasn't really interested in making friends, though. I was way too shy. The kids thought I was weird so they avoided me" Grace said sadly.

"Bullies suck" Hurley exclaimed.

"I was used to it at the time. One day, we went out on a hike and got separated from the group. I was alone in the woods and I had no idea where I was. Suddenly I hear this noise and I came across a wounded animal, an owl. Without thinking I wrapped the owl with my jacket. It wasn't long until one of the camp counselors found me. I showed her the wounded owl and we took him back to camp. Luckily there was a vet at the camp who can fix it real good. But when I tried to leave the room, the owl started freaking out. It calmed down, the minute I came back inside. For some reason, he was only calm when I was around so the vet made me his little assistant. I named him Ludo after my favorite character from the movie. The vet let me watch him work and let me feed Ludo, when he was hungry" she explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool" he said.

"Yeah, it was. On my last day, the vet let me be the one to set Ludo free. I was sad because I got really close to that bird. As I watched as he fly away but I had this weird feeling that I would see him again someday. And I was right."

"Wait, you mean...you think that owl was..." Hurley asked unsure.

"It was missing a talon, just like Ludo. I know, it's crazy" she said.

"Actually, it's not. Crazy is considered normal around here."

Suddenly they heard a scream. They quickly got to their feet as Mira ran toward them.

"What's wrong" Grace asked her.

She didn't say anything, she just pointed behind her. Soon a medium sized Asian man appeared out of nowhere. He was nearly bald with a tattoo of a lion on his forearm. Grace recognized that tattoo. She's seen it in a dozen family photos. It was her father's sign, Leo.

"Daddy" Grace asked in disbelief.

"Hi honey" Benny smiled.

**Dharma 1977**

It was dark by the time Virgie, Kate and James made it back barracks. Luckily no one seemed to noticed they were missing for most of the day. James and Kate went back to their houses while Virgie went to picked up Miley from the baby-sitter. When she reached her house, she was surprised to see a depress looking Daniel Faraday sitting on her porch.

"Dan?"

Dan looked at gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Virgie" he greeted her.

He got up and gave her a quick hug.

"It's good to see you" he said.

"Yeah, you too. When did you get back" she asked.

"Last night. I got your letter and I came on the sub with a bunch of other scientists" he explained.

He suddenly became aware of the baby in her arms.

"Is this little Miley?"

"Yeah, this is her" Virgie declared proudly.

"She's beautiful."

Dan stared at the cute baby with a mixture of awe and sadness in his eyes. Virgie was becoming concerned.

"Dan, why are you here" she asked.

"I just told you, I got your letter..."

"I'm not talking about the letter. I'm talking about you being outside my house in the middle of the night. What's going on" she asked.

Dan suddenly grew quiet, unsure of what to say.

"I saw Ali today...with my son" he said.

Oh! No wonder he was depress.

"From what I saw he... he looked like a happy kid."

"He is. Kyle's sweetheart. He's a mini you. Always asking questions about everything. He loves learning about new things" she declared.

Dan's face lights up at her words, but grew sad again.

"Why didn't she tell me? Hell, why didn't _you_? I thought you were my friend" he replied, hurt.

"I've tried to convince her but she wouldn't listen. She practically begged me not to say anything" she explained.

"I don't care. She still should have told me! I had a right to know" he snapped.

Miley let a whimper from Dan's little outburst. Virgie rocked her a little. The guy maybe a friend, but if he made her baby cry she was gonna pop him one.

"What right? You left without so much as a word. No good-bye, no note, nothing! Do you have any idea how heartbroken she was when you left? She cried for weeks! Ali was there for you when you mourning over Charlotte and you cast her aside like she was nothing" she declared.

Dan looked away, ashamed at what he's done. Good, he should feel ashamed.

"Were you even aware that she was falling for you" she asked.

Dan opened his mouth but no words came out. She could tell the guilt was getting to him.

"We tried everything to snap her out of it but nothing worked. It wasn't until she found out she was pregnant that she was able to pull herself together. Not only she had to get better for herself but for her child. She's has a good life now and you being here is just gonna mess with her head."

"I know! I tried to stay away for Ali's sake and to focus on getting us home. But I saw her... and I saw Kyle. Look I messed up..." he started to say.

"Yeah, you did."

"But I was trying to protect her. Every woman I've ever cared about has gotten hurt because of me. You see, I used to be involved with this woman back in Oxford, Theresa. She was also a physicist and she was helping with my work. After meeting Desmond when he was jumping back from 1996 to 2004 I wanted to see if I could repeat it. Theresa allowed me to perform a few experiments on her to see if it worked, but she ended up a coma. A few years later I met Charlotte and we came to the island and... " Dan was trying hard not to cry. "If anything happened to Ali I..."

Wow, this is really eating him up inside. Even though she felt sorry for the guy that doesn't excuse what he did. Good intentions or not, he shouldn't have left like that.

"Do you love her" she asked.

Dan looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"It's a simple question, Daniel. Do you love her" Virgie asked him.

"Yes" he said without hesitation.

"Then go get your girl. If you really love her you need to show her, because saying it isn't enough at this point. You need to prove to Ali that you won't leave her again. And that you want to be part of your son's life" she explained.

"You're right. Thank you" he said.

He gives Virgie a quick kiss on the cheek and gave Miley a pat on the head, before running off to Ali's house.

**Meanwhile at Ali's house...**

Ali and Natalie coming out of Ali's house after eating dinner.

"Thanks for dinner Ali. I didn't know when Kate was coming back and I didn't want to be alone" Natalie said.

"You're welcome. I was expecting Katherine to be home by now but no one has seen her" Ali explained.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh! I also wanted to thank you for helping me put Kyle to bed. He usually puts up such a fuss but you were so easy with him. I've never seen him so taken by someone he just met. He really likes you" Ali pointed out.

"He's a good kid. You should be proud."

"I am. Good night, Natalie."

"Night Ali."

They gave each other a hug. As Ali watch Natalie walk back to her house, she noticed from the corner of her eye Dan running toward her.

_Are you serious?_

"Ali! We need to talk" Dan said, out of breath.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here" Ali demanded.

"I'm here to see Kyle" Dan declared.

"He's asleep" Ali pointed out.

"Then I'll be real quiet. I want to see my son" Dan pleaded.

"I don't care what you want! You stay away from him" Ali said going back inside.

"You can't ignore me, Ali" Dan declared, following her inside.

"What the hell? Get out of my house!" Ali yelled.

"No! I'm not going anywhere."

"I have a shot gun in my closet. If you don't leave I'm gonna shoot you in the foot" she threatened.

"You can threaten me all you want, but I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

"What can you possible say to me after all these years" she demanded.

"I love you" he softly.

What did he say? He couldn't have said...no! There must by some mistake. Daniel Faraday did not just say...

"I'm _in_ love with you. That night we shared together was...the best night of my life. And I made the mistake of leaving. I was afraid you were gonna get hurt if you stayed with me. I thought I was doing the right thing. These past three years, you were all I thought about. I wanted to write you so many times and tell you how I miss you, but I got scared you would regret me. Hell, I would regret me! When I came back I was prepared for just about anything the island threw at me, but not a son. I want to be with you and Kyle. I've missed so much of his life already. The day he was born, his first steps, his first words. I want to be there when he blows out the candles on his birthday cake. I want to be there when he leaves for his first day of school. I know I have no right to ask you these things after everything I've put you through but I'll do anything. I'll walk through broken glass. I'll climb the highest mountain. Just, please! I need you. I need both of you" Dan pleaded.

Ali didn't know what to say. She was completely shell shock after Dan dropped the L bomb on her. She didn't know what to do. Could she forgive him? Could she trust Daniel won't break her heart again? This was all happening so fast, it was making her head spin.

"Please say something" he begged.

She stared at him for a moment before she slapped him across the face. Dan whined in pain but was complete blind sided by sobbing the woman throwing her arms around him. Ali was holding on to him for dear life, afraid he might disappear. Dan wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her know everything would be all right.

"Don't you ever leave me again" she sobbed.

"Never" he whispered.

He kissed the top of head. She pulls back and looks on him. God, she missed him!

"I love you" she said.

"And I love you" he said firmly.

She crushed her lips against his in a heated kiss. Their mouths opened and closed over each other and their tongues battling for control. It was like a tidal wave of passion. Before things could have gone any further they were interrupted by a little voice.

"Mommy?"

Ali and Dan quickly broke apart saw Kyle coming out of his room.

"Mommy, who's that" Kyle pointed to Dan.

They exchanged a look before looking at their son.

"Um, honey. This is someone very special to me. This is your daddy" Ali said.

Kyle stared Dan with wonder.

"Are you really" he asked Dan.

Dan slowly made his way toward the boy, not wanting to scare him. He got down on his knees so that he was at the same level as him.

"Yes, I am. Hi Kyle" Dan smiled.

"Daddy!"

Kyle threw his arms around his neck. Dan is shocked at first and slowly hugs him back. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he hold his son for the first time. This was his son. He was hugging his son!

"God, you're so big" Dan declared.

Kyle pulled away and looked at his father.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"No! These are happy tears. I'm happy to be here with you and your mom" he admitted.

"Where did you go" Kyle asked curious.

Wow! He really is a mini me, he thought.

"Some place far away. But I'm staying, okay? I'm never leaving you guys again."

Ali smiled as she watched Kyle hug his father. It was such a beautiful sight.

"Okay, Kyle. It's time for bed" Ali announced.

"But I want to stay up with you and daddy" he pleaded.

"Your mom is right. It's late. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow" Dan promised.

Dan picked up Kyle and carried him to his room. Ali watched as Dan tucked Kyle into bed. Dan was a natural.

"Good night daddy" Kyle said, sleepy.

"Good night buddy" Dan said kissing his forehead.

"Night sweetie" Ali said.

"Night mommy" Kyle said, before falling asleep.

They quietly shut the door behind them.

"Wow, I can't believe how incredible our son is" Dan smiled.

Ali took his hand and lead him toward her room.

"Stay with me" she said.

"Always" he said.

They started kissing again as they entered the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

**Island 2007**

Brad never thought he would doing this again, walking through this god forsaken jungle. He and Sun went back to the main island to where the Others used to live, trying to find some clues to what happened to their friends. They ran into some guy named Christian, who showed them a group photo of the Dharma group back in 1970's. The weird part was that Jack, Kate, Charlie and Natalie were in the photo. What the hell? Time travel, seriously? Great, just add it to the list of weird island crap.

After following Sun, The Dead Man Formerly Known as John Lock, and Mr. and Mrs. Linus to the Temple of Doom Brad finally had enough and decided to head out to the plane. Someone had to keep an eye on the rest of the friends they had left. He's been walking for nearly an hour and all he had to show for it was a couple of mosquito bites and more trees to get lost in.

Home sweet home, he thought.

As he reached the creek, he suddenly hears something. It sounded like whispering. Brad heard the stories, about how Danielle, Sayid and few of the other survivors heard mysterious whispers in their little adventures. This was Brad's first time experience them and he didn't like it. He opens his backpack and pulls out his gun.

Crazy Island Survival Guide 101: Always Be Prepared.

The whispers started to getting louder but he stood his ground. Brad listened carefully until he finally made out what they were saying.

_Run! Run! Run!_

Soon he hears gunshots. Brad ducked behind a big rock before he was hit. He looked behind the rock to see two men hiding behind some trees on the other side of the creek. Without missing a beat he starts shooting back. He managed to get one in the arm before he ran out of bullets. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum looked mad and started to head in his direction.

Brad wasn't a coward but he wasn't stupid either. Two against one wasn't exactly a fair fight, but then again since have these guys ever played fair. He starts running back from where he came from. Brad didn't know if they were still following but he wasn't going to stop to find out. A stray bullet grazed against his ear. He was so caught up in the shock he lost his footing and started falling down a steep hill. He felt like he was falling forever until he finally reached the bottom. Everything was spinning. Suddenly the Tweedles came into view and they were still pissed. Tweedle Dee, a bald black guy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his feet. Tweedle Dum, the short guy with the mustache, stared daggers at him, his arm still bloody from when he shot him.

"You're one of the survivors that left the island, aren't you" Tweedle Dum, asked.

"Yeah" Brad answered.

Tweedle Dum punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Brad groaned in pain as he felt the wind being knocked out him.

"How's it feel to be back" Tweedle Dee asked him.

"Awesome" Brad groaned.

Tweedle Dum was gonna hit him again when they heard a weird thump sound. Soon he starts to shake and spurts blood from his mouth. He falls at Brad's feet with a hatchet in his back.

"Bruce!" Tweedle Dee shouted.

They suddenly hear a whirring sound. Dee looked like he was about to wet himself. He suddenly let Brad go and started running for his life.

"Hey! Get back here!" Brad yelled, chasing after him.

Brad yelled out for him to stop but the guy still wasn't listening. Just when Brad finally caught up to him he hears a thud and Tweedle Dee was knocked to the ground and before he knew it, so was he. He laid there dazed, trying to regain his focus. He hears footsteps making their way toward him. Brad tries to look for some kind of weapon but stops when he sees who it is. Standing over him was a woman in ratty old jeans and a dirty plaid shirt.

At first, he thought Rousseau had come back from the dead but he notice this woman was younger. She had long messy blonde hair. It looked like she hadn't used a brush in years. But it was her eyes that Brad noticed the most. They were the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. He hadn't seen eyes like since...

"Abby" Brad declared, shocked.

Without a word she punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. Abby grabs his legs and starts dragging into the jungle.

**Preview:**

"It's the only way for us to get home" Jack explained.

"I am not sacrificing my son for you!" Ali yelled.

Ali slapping Jack across the face.

Sean looking at a picture of his mom with Richard Albert.

"Were you a friend of my mom's" Sean asked Richard.

"Something like that" Richard answered.

Virgie falling to the ground couching up blood.

Natalie jumping on a man's back, clawing and screaming.

"I don't want this!" Grace declared.

"You don't have a choice" Benny tells her.

Veronika waking up a sleeping Ari.

"It's time to leave" she tells her.

Brad tied to a tree while being confronted by a crazy looking Abby with a bloody hatchet.

"Where's my daughter" she demanded.

Abby pinning Brad to the ground and raising a knife high above her head.

"I wish you guys never came back to the island!" Katherine cried.


End file.
